


Alpha in 'Bent' Rut

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Anal Sex, Bent Rut, Dealing with the aftermath of being forced to have sex, F/F, F/M, Fervor Heat, Forced Sex, Gay/Lesibian Couples/Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Underaged Sex, emotional scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is Humanities Strongest Soldier so when he is irritable, most people know to get out of his way.  He's also an Alpha that has just entered Rut.  Not just any Rut, however, he's in the throws of 'Bent' Rut.  A Rut so fierce, an Alpha's lust takes control and they will mate with whomever crosses their path...by force if necessary.  So he heads off to the safe location to get as far away from civilians and soldiers as he can to keep out of reach of each.  That's when a young Omega happens upon this sleeping Alpha.  Levi's instincts take hold and the next thing he knows the young Omega is fighting for his freedom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha in 'Bent' Rut

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: AlphainBentRut"
> 
> This fic deals with being RAPED and the emotional trauma associated with it. 
> 
> ***If this is a trigger for you, please do NOT read this fic!***
> 
> I do not want to cause anyone harm. This is a story that I felt compelled to write. I am in NO WAY CONDONING such an act!
> 
> If you have been a victim of sexual assault, please for your own sake seek help. The national sexual assault hotline is: 1-800-656-HOPE or 1-800-656-4673. Their website is: www.rainn.org, thank you.

Levi had to get control of his body, his emotions. He's been driving everyone crazy for nearly a week. His bitterness, his anger, his fucking attitude are all too much to handle. Shit! It's never been like this before. The sweat trickles down his temple. He wipes at it angrily before grabbing his bedroll and a canteen of water and heading for the old abandoned building they use sometimes as a storage unit. 

The cool stench simultaneously quenches the fire in his veins and assaults his nostrils. Ugh! Would it kill the military to send someone to bleach these fucking walls?

Levi knows that this cellar is rarely used. He can tell by the spiderwebs and mold that nearly no one ever comes down here. He finds an old cot shoved up under the stairwell and sets it up. He unrolls his sleeping bag and lays down trying to will his body to rest. Ruts are a hell of a thing to go through for Alphas...especially unmated Alphas.

*

“Eren, I really don't think you should be messing around over there,” Armin's worried voice rings in his ears.

“It's fine, Armin. Just wait for me by the well. I'll be back in a few minutes,” Eren chimes as he steps closer to the rotten boards hidden beneath the brush. 

“Seriously, Eren, don't,” Armin's scared voice insists. “I'll give you the money to buy a new baseball.”

“Armin Arlert, will you listen to yourself? If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were a weak little Omega six year old. Now just keep watch and make sure no one sees us. I'm not going back to Juvie just 'cause I lost a freaking baseball, alright?”

He sees his best friend timidly nod as he searches closer to the old building. “I know I saw it land somewhere around here,” he mutters to himself. “Shit!” Armin hears him scream as Eren disappears down a hole in the ground. 

Armin comes on the run. “Eren! Eren, can you hear me?”

“Armin, stay back. There's a bunker or cellar or something hidden under grass. I'm okay. Go, find Mikasa. She should just be getting out of class. Just bring some rope or something. I'll be waiting.”

“Okay, okay...I'm going,” he hears Armin shout as his footfalls speed off. 

Eren stands to dust himself off. He realizes he's fallen into some old basement. It must be attached to the building next door. He smells the must and mold but there's also a scent that is above those others. It's strong, and confident, and makes Eren weak in the knees yet the youth can't help but be drawn to it.

Levi's feverish dream is interrupted by a sweet tantalizing odor. His nostrils instinctively flare as it pulls him up through his heavy delirium. Eren approaches the sleeping Alpha. His face is so placid, so peaceful looking. Eren leans over the man until a hand shoots out grabbing Eren by the throat. 

“Fuck,” Eren grunts as he's choked. The Alpha's eyes shoot open...blazing with a silvery light as he looks into the eyes of his prey. Eren is giving off all types of distress signals...scent and sound, as he struggles to be free from this Rutting Alpha's grip.

Rising from the bunk the Alpha backs the Omega up against the wall. He is strong, so incredibly strong. Then Eren realizes why: RUT! 

Eren's Omega side begins to instinctively cave, submit, roll-the-fuck-over-and-play-dead. Levi runs his nose over Eren's scent gland saying, “That's it, Omega. That's the smart choice.” Eren is still struggling when a set of nimble fingers begin to unbutton his pants. 

Eren grabs the hand, wrenching the fingers from his clothes saying, “No, I will not submit!”

“Shh,” comes a croon from the Alpha. “But you see, you have no choice,” the velvet voice replies. The hand on his throat tightens and Eren feels his consciousness slipping away. 

“No!” Eren thinks, “No, not like this! Never like this!”

Levi's actions are not his own. He is in the full stages of 'Bent' Rut. He has about as much control over his actions as an Omega deciding whether or not to come into Heat. So when he strips his victim of his clothes and begins fucking the nearly unconscious man into next week, he is but a bystander wanting nothing more than to stop this madness. His Alpha instincts to protect be damned. The 'Bent' makes him take what he wants...what his body needs...with no regrets!

Eren feels every moment of what's being done to him. He feels the rough calloused hands ripping his meager outfit off his form. He feels the response of his slick betraying him, giving this Alpha permission to invade his body, to impale him! He knows he can only fight back and it isn't working. His body is weak by design. He is Omega after all and that realization makes him furious! He doesn't want to be weak. He doesn't want to be at the mercy of whatever fucker happens to stumble into his life. He wants to be free to make his own choices and say 'no' and have that respected. But to Eren's horror he realizes this is happening and no matter what he tries to do to stop it, it won't be enough!

Levi is so disgusted with himself! He rapes an Omega just because the kid got too close to him. He RAPES a child!!! He even knots the kid which traps them together for almost an hour. Levi wretches the moment his Rut abates. 

Levi looks down into the furious eyes of his victim and states, “There are no words to express how sorry I am.” A gentle hand traces the side of Eren's face. Levi feels the kid shrink from his touch as he trembles in fear. The moment he feels the knot deflate, the man is gone.

Eren begins to put his tattered pants back on when he hears Armin's muffled voice say, “Eren, where the hell did you go?” 

A moment more and he hears Mikasa's stern voice say, “Ew, what the hell's that smell?”

Eren knows what that smell is. It's the smell of an Alpha in Rut that just got laid.

*

They finally find Eren sitting on a small cot by the stairway down to the cellar. “Wow, this is like a small forgotten city down here,” Armin chimes. “We could use this as our own private clubhouse.”

“No,” Eren says firmly. “It's not safe. Let's go.”

“What do you mean, it's not safe,” Mikasa asks. As she gets closer to Eren she smells fear emanating from her brother. “What's wrong, Eren?”

Eren's eyes are steadily looking at the steps as he seems glued to the spot. “Hey,” Armin says while touching his best friend's shoulder but Eren jerks free in a microsecond.

“Don't touch me,” he hisses. “Don't fucking touch me unless I give you permission to, understand?”

Armin recoils quickly, wondering what he did to deserve such a reaction. Mikasa walks toward Eren emitting a wonderful calming scent. Eren looks at his sister then grabs onto her and begins sobbing furious tears of frustration. He grabs hold of Armin, too, pulling him in saying, “I'm sorry, Armin. I'm so sorry.”

“Hey, what happened to you,” Armin asks gently but Eren refuses to explain his actions. He refuses to tell his friends that an Alpha just forced him to have unprotected sex. He refuses to give voice to what he just experienced. He refuses to accept that no matter how hard he struggled, no matter how much he tried, he was forced into submission and fucked raw!

*

“You want to join the military? Why,” Armin asks.

“So I can learn how to defend myself,” Eren states firmly. “I'm tired of being a victim, Armin. Omega's are used and abused on a daily basis. I don't want to be weak anymore. I want to face this world on my own terms.”

“The military sounds great,” Mikasa adds. Being an Alpha, she naturally wants to fight to protect those she loves. 

“I don't know,” Armin says as he trembles. “There are a lot of Alphas in the ranks.”

“Yes, and I plan to beat the shit out of each and every one of them,” Eren chimes.

What Eren never imagined is that one of the officers he'll be dealing with on a daily basis is the same fucker that raped him several months back. One Captain Levi Ackerman. The first time they lock eyes, Eren begins to fume. Oh, he's going to enjoy fucking this asshole up. But the moment passes briefly as another recruit walks up to him saying, “So have you met him yet?” Kirstein nods his head in the Captain's direction. “He's Humanities Strongest Soldier. He's the model we all aspire to be.”

Eren's head snaps over to look at Jean's face. This asshole is the man all these jerks look up to? The same fucker that took Eren's virginity by force? The same dick that fucked him raw and left him bleeding? This surly midget is the example of an exemplary soldier? You've got to be fucking kidding me!

“Did you know, Levi;s squad saved an entire town from attack all on their own without losing a single soldier,” Connie states. “He's the best!”

Eren looks toward the man again and watches as recognition crosses his brow. Levi might have been out of control of his faculties, but he'll never forget those eyes...those fiery gemstone eyes that have haunted his dreams ever since the incident. 

*  
“Good afternoon, recruits. I am Dr. Hanji Zoe. As my name implies, I am the medical doctor for the Survey Corps. You will come to me whenever you feel your Heat or your Rut approach. I will supply the appropriate supplement to help you get through it. Now, we all know that Omegas enter a Heat called: Fervor that is so intense, they must mate and they will mate with any Alpha they encounter...”

Eren hears a snide remark coming from an Alpha in the back row saying, “Could you just see little Armin over there in Fervor being a wanton Omega whore? All sweaty...”

“Shut the fuck up,” a Beta states. “I'm trying to listen.”

“...don't realize is that Alphas also have a Rut called: Bent that is also so intense, they must mate and they will mate with anyone they encounter be they Omega, Beta, or Alpha.”

“Holy shit, I never knew that,” Connie whispers.

“I shit you not, people,” Dr. Zoe insists, “if you encounter an Alpha in this type of Rut, he or she will rape you. They are not in their right minds. That's why we lock them away where they can't hurt anyone.”

“That's some fierce fucking Rut,” Kirstein admits.

“We have a safe house just for these instances. Each room in the safe house is equipped with enough food and water to see the Omega or the Alpha safely through this process unmated. The Omega rooms have the locks on the inside of their doors to keep Alphas out. The Alpha rooms have the locks on the outside of the rooms to keep the Alphas in. No one in the Survey Corps need be a slave to their innate nature. You don't have to be subjected the whim of your mating cycles. Please take advantage of my expertise and our facilities, recruits. We want to keep you safe.” 

“Safe,” Eren scoffs under his breath. “Yeah, real fucking safe.”

* 

“Did you hear? That Omega Armin is in Heat! He's requesting being locked away...” The moment Eren hears these words: Armin is in Heat, he takes off running toward the barracks. Frantically, he begins searching for his friend. 

Reiner sees this and says, “You're a little late, Eren. Armin's already left for the safe house. He should be back in about a week.”

Eren nods and heads directly for the Omega side of the safe house. Once he arrives, the nurse on duty says, “May I help you?”

“Yes. I'm Eren Jaeger, Omega, here to see Armin Arlert who's also an Omega.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, Eren, but Armin has asked that no one be allowed in his room.”

“Um, could I just speak with him through the door then?”

She smiles saying, “This appears to be Armin's first Heat and as such he may be embarrassed to have anyone know about it. That's the most likely reason he requested no visitors. When he's ready, he'll return to the barracks and you two can have a nice long talk.”

Eren sighs but nods in agreement before leaving a few moments later. Armin's first Heat? He never even thought to ask his best friend whether he'd ever been in Heat before or not. Armin knew that Eren had come in Heat twice already yet the subject of Armin's own Heats never came up. 

Eren heads back to the barracks. He watches as Mikasa enters saying, “Hey, where were you guys? You left me to eat by myself. It was kind of boring really.”

“Sorry. Armin's in Heat. I went to the safe house to speak with him but he isn't seeing anyone.”

“Oh. Okay,” she says simply. “It's probably the best place for someone like Armin.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, unlike you, Eren, Armin is the perfect Omega. He's shy, obedient, and easily manipulated. These Alphas would hurt someone like that especially when they're in Heat.”

“I won't let that happen.”

“No, not intentionally but you can't watch him 24/7. Just be glad he's smart enough to know that. Besides from the looks of it, Armin took plenty of reading material with him,” she says while noting that Armin's footlocker at the end of his bed is open and many of his books are gone. “For him this is like a mini vacation!”

That does make Eren smile. He knows if he were locked away in a room for a week, he'd go stir crazy but Armin? He feels most comfortable just reading his stories.

*

The last day of Armin's self-imposed captivity, finds Eren waiting outside the nurses desk as the woman heads to retrieve his best friend. That's when Eren hears a velvety voice say, “You know, this house used to be an 'Omegas only' house.”

Eren nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound. It's his voice...that of his rapist. Eren turns quickly doing an imitation of a fine salute while all the while clasping the handle of the blade hidden at the small of his back. Yes, he started carrying the weapon soon after he'd been attacked. Once he started training here, he'd also added one on each ankle...just to be safe.

Levi holds up his hand in defense saying, “Sorry. I suppose I should have known approaching you would not be as easy as I had hoped, Eren. But it's true,” the man says. “This house never housed Alphas until after what happened that day. I told Hanji what I had done. How I was helpless to stop myself...” Levi swallows the lump that's forms in his throat. “You don't have to keep saluting, you know. You can relax.”

Relax? Ah, but he can't relax. Not since that day. Not truly. He is an Omega after all. An inferior species, if you believed that shit. And he is in the presence of an Alpha. Not just any Alpha mind you but Humanities Strongest Fucking Alpha. Eren does allow his right hand to fall back to his side, but not his left. He actually clutches the handle of the blade even tighter.

“So after that, after what I'd done, I asked how I could possibly make it up to you. She said that I couldn't. From the look in your eyes, I'd say she's right,” Levi admits. “Is there...is there a way I can make it up to you, Eren?”

Eren's blood is boiling! God, he wants to shank this fucker so damn bad. Yet he knows he doesn't possess the skills necessary to do so. Not yet anyway. Shit. Just then they hear Armin's voice say, “No. It was great. I've never done so much reading in my life. Thanks.”

“You're welcome, Mr. Arlert. I'm glad we could be of service. Take care.”

“You too, Rico.” the blonde adds as he turns the corner and sees Eren waiting for him. “Hey!”

Eren releases the handle of his knife saying, “Hey, Armin. Did you enjoy your mini vacation?”

“Actually, yes. But I got to tell you, Eren, you won't like it. Not one bit. All I did was read. Oh, and had room service. That was really great,” he adds while looking over at the nurse again. That's when Armin notices Captain Ackerman standing there. “Captain,” Armin states while giving a fine salute. 

“Armin,” he adds while returning his salute. “I just came to check on you.” That catches Eren off guard. 

“You came to check on me, sir?”

“Yes, recruit. I also brought you these,” the Captain adds while handing Armin a small stack of forms. “Just fill them out and hand them back to your immediate supervisor. Good to have you rejoining the rest of us. Take care.” He then turns on his heel and leaves a moment later.

Armin looks down at the papers in his hand saying, “No way!”

“What? What is it?”

“I've been chosen to join the Elite Force! Me? I can't believe it! That's like one of the most specialized branches of the service. This is the Holy Grail of elite soldiers...me?” Armin is certainly beside himself.

And Eren doesn't like it. Not one bit.

*

“But why Armin? It doesn't make any sense, Mikasa. Why choose Armin, of all people? He's not particularly strong or courageous or anything that a guy like the Captain would value?”

Mikasa scoffs saying, “Oh, and how are you such an expert on Captain Ackerman all of the sudden?”

“Trust me. I know,” Eren hisses. “He's not the kind of guy who values weakness.”

“Uh, huh.”

“Hey, you two. What's up?”

“Armin, I don't think you should accept the transfer,” Eren says.

“What? Why not?”

“I don't like it.”

“Jealous?”

“No. It's not that,” Eren mumbles.

“Yeah, sure,” Armin says. “I've seen the way you keep looking at the Captain every time he comes any where near us. Your brow furrows in concentration like your willing him to look our way.”

“What?”

“Don't try to deny it, Eren Jaeger. I've seen the looks. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you have a thing for the Captain,” Armin whispers and Eren gives him a look of such shock, such utter bewilderment that Armin simply laughs.

“Armin Arlert, have you lost your mind? Me? Like him? For fuck's sake, Armin, the man's a totally asshole! Why would you ever think such a thing? I would sooner gouge my own eyes out than be fucked by the likes of him!”

That gets Mikasa's attention. She thought something along the same lines as what Armin just stated. But to hear her brother so viciously deny the fact leaves her reeling. Now she thinks back to each encounter, each protective stance, each time Eren's hand moved toward the small of his back. She had thought he was getting ready to salute. Now she realizes it wasn't a salute he was contemplating but rather his blade he was reaching for. What would make her brother so apprehensive, so angry that he'd reach for a blade at the mere sight of Captain Ackerman's appearance? Now that is a question worth finding an answer for.

*  
Levi glances up as the soldier walks into his office. He scowls and asks, “What is it, Eren?”

“Take me instead.”

“Take you instead of what,” Captain Ackerman asks, not really paying attention since he's got tons of shit on his mind.

“Take me instead of Armin Arlert, Captain. He's my best friend and I'd like to keep him...safe,” Eren states.

Levi looks up into Eren's sea-green eyes. Those fucking eyes still haunt his dreams...nightmares, really. He notices that the kid's not even looking at him. His eyes are glazed over and far away. “And just what is it you think I want with your young friend?” the Captain asks with a heavy scowl on his face.

That's when Eren's eyes snap to the Captain's. He can't hide his contempt any longer. Finally he hisses, “The same thing pervs like you always want with young, innocent Omegas.” 

A look of shock, of pain crosses the Captain's brow. “Pervs like me...” Levi repeats as he gives a look of surprise back toward the youth. “Fuck,” Levi hisses softly while running a hand through his hair. “It doesn't matter how many times I apologize to you, does it, Jaeger? It doesn't matter how much I've done for the world? It doesn't matter how much I bleed for this fucking society? I made one fucked up, hormone induced mistake and that's all that matters to you, isn't it,” the Captain pants. 

Eren is still staring at the Captain, face in a stern frown, brows pulled together. 

“It so happens that what we want from Armin, you're not capable of giving me, recruit. Your IQ is not high enough for this particular position so no, I won't take you instead of Armin. Now go before I take you up on your...offer,” he says that last word with a seductive purr to his voice which sets Eren's nerves on end. 

“You won't hurt him?”

The Captain's eyes flicker at that. “I'm not even the one who's going to be training him. So get your head out of your ass and get the hell out of my office,” Levi demands.

* 

When Armin's transfer is complete he ordered to report directly to Commander Smith. Armin reads the letter over a few more times. Not Captain Ackerman but Commander Smith's office. He shrugs his shoulders but does as instructed.

Opening the door to the Commander's office Armin states, “Armin Arlert reporting as ordered, Commander.”

“Ah, Arlert, yes. Come in. That will be all, Hitch.”

“Yes, sir,” the woman says as she stands to leave. She smiles at Armin but her eyes seem cold, hard. 

“Well, recruit, you no doubt are wondering why you've been reassigned to me.”

“Yes, sir.”

“It's come to my attention that out of all the new recruits, you have the highest IQ. I need someone that is quick witted, Arlert. Someone that can assess a situation and choose a course of action that would best utilize our resources. Someone that can cope with the relentless paperwork on a daily basis.” To Armin's chagrin, this man is wanting a glorified bookworm. A small sigh escapes Armin's mouth. He's tried so hard to rise above his naturally inclined weak Omega ranking just to be a glorified paper pusher. Hearing this sigh, Erwin asks, “Is something the matter, Arlert?”

Should he lie? Someone like Commander Smith doesn't get where he is by being obtuse. No, he chooses to tell the truth. “Commander, I appreciate your offer. I...I just had hoped that after all this time and after all I've been through that I would have made a better impression than just qualifying to be your secretary.”

“Armin Arlert, you are not going to be just a paper pusher. I am assigning you as my personal assistant. Don't you understand what that means? You will attend every meeting, every luncheon, every banquet, go everywhere that I go where strategic plans are being laid out in the open. You will have privileged information placed before your eyes and all of it top secret. Do you have any idea how many underlings I have that would kill for an opportunity like this? Dozens...perhaps even hundreds.” He pauses for effect then continues saying, “Would you like to meet the King? I've met the man several times. How about nobles? The same. You'll stand toe to toe with all the elite of high society...”

“And be looked down upon,” Armin whispers softly.

Erwin pauses again looking the small blonde over. He rubs his hand over his face then sits back down in his seat. He motions for Armin to sit across from him then says, “Okay. I'll level with you. The King's an ass and so are most of the nobles. The fact is I need a good assistant. One who knows enough not to say anything offensive to the asses in high society. We count on them to get the funding needed to run this place. The more funding, the more recruits we can hirer, the better the rations, and the more updated the equipment. You were recommended by each of my squad leaders...every single one of them recommended you, Armin, so I'd say that's a pretty big plus in your favor. Even Levi recommended you so I have it under good authority that you're the best person for this job, okay? Now, what do you say? Can I trust you with all the top secrets of the Survey Corps?”

“All the secrets, sir?”

“Well, the ones in writing, that is.”

Armin laughs at that. “Absolutely, sir,” he adds with a nod.

“Good. Gear up. We leave for Sina at 6 a.m. sharp. First meeting of the heads is at noon. It's a long ride, so get some sleep.”

Armin is up with a yawn at five. He showers, brushes his teeth then sets his gear on his bunk before going to the mess hall for a quick breakfast. Commander Smith is already drinking his morning coffee when Armin arrives. He starts to take his normal seat at the recruit's table when Erwin yells across the hall, “Arlert, come. Sit across from me.”

Armin does as commanded so when Levi arrives, the mushroom head is in his spot. Levi wants to growl at him but seeing Erwin's smug smile, instead steals Hanji's seat. When Hanji arrives she's flabbergasted. “Levi...are you replacing me?”

“Sure, shitty-glasses. You snooze, you lose,” he murmurs. 

That's when she notices Armin. “Oh, so this is all Erwin's doing. Word of caution, small fry, Mike is the only one of us that usually is allowed to sleep in late since he's in charge of the night guard and his seat is at Erwin's right hand side.”

Armin looks up and sees the rest of the officers gazing back at him. Without a word, Armin slides his cup over toward Mike's seat then slips around the table until he's sitting where Mike would sit. Hanji's about to make a move to Levi seat and he hisses, “Fuck off, Zoe.”

“Hey, it's only fair.”

He doesn't even bother with a surly look just looks at Erwin instead asking, “So this meeting, can I skip it?”

“Hell no, 'Humanities Strongest'. You know they all love having you there.”

“You know I hate all this ass kissing bullshit,” Levi states. 

Erwin says, “Exactly. It's does my heart good to see you make such a complete ass out of yourself.” Armin has to catch himself to keep from laughing at that. He's never been privileged to the officer’s remarks before. It's refreshing to hear that they are 'normal' after all.

*

“I'll forgive you the moment my virginity grows back,” Eren blurts out suddenly.

“What?”

“You know, the one you stole from me. The moment it grows back so that my Alpha mate doesn't know it's been taken, I'll forgive you,” Eren states again more firmly.

Levi's eyes fly open wide. “Holy shit, Jaeger. You...you were a virgin?”

“Well, duh? What? You mean to tell me you were so dopey on hormones you couldn't tell that either?”

“Oh, my god!” Levi shouts while trying not to laugh. “Oh, my god! This...this is so not happening.”

Eren scowls at him. 

“Holy shit, kid. That's not true. It's just an urban legend...something told to keep poor folk honest. Alpha's can't tell whether an Omega is a virgin or not just by having sex with them. It's a lie, kid. You're not devalued just because you're not 'pure',” Levi adds.

Eren crosses his arms over his chest saying, “But you did take my control away from me. My right to say 'no' and have it be respected.”

Levi looks into that calm face and sees the true price the kid paid for what he did to him. “Your eyes haunt me,” Levi states softly. “At night...when I see that hatred staring back at me. I've killed hundreds of people, Eren. None of those eyes haunt me the way yours do.”

“I can never forgive you, Captain. I have never felt so helpless,” the kid's breath hitches then. “But I have decided not to kill you.”

Levi didn't even know the kid had been considering that. Eren walks away then.

* 

“Dr. Zoe...”

“Please, call me Hanji.”

“Hanji, tell me about the Bent,” Eren asks after training with the doctor one afternoon. “I've never heard of it.”

“Oh, my kid, being an Omega, you won't really need to worry about it too much. It only happens to Alphas. Of course, when it does happen, it's pretty scary. An Alpha can be a perfectly good soldier even a great husband and father but when a Rut such as the Bent gets a hold of that Alpha, it's like they're possessed. They don't think straight. All they want is to satisfy their lust. I've heard a tale of an Alpha that cried the entire time he was raping this Beta...saying how sorry he was, but he just couldn't stop it. I've heard of at least two cases where the Alphas felt their guilt so deeply, they killed themselves afterward. That's why in each city, we have makeshift safe houses. Places where the Alphas can go to lock themselves away from the citizens and other soldiers alike. There's the old mine in Trost, the Wardington home in Danelstown, the old Millswork in...”

“Shinganshina,” Eren whispers.

“Yes, that's right,” Hanji says softly. “Although there's only been one case...” The doctor's eyes snap to Eren's as realization takes hold. “Oh, god...Eren, are you the Omega?”

Eren looks back at her. He's clearly trembling. She goes to touch him then thinks better of it. 

“I can give you a mild sedative. If you use it sparingly, it will help with the physical side effects but honestly we have a program to help you cope in the aftermath.”

“I'm fine,” he whispers.

“No,” she says noting the tremor in his voice. “You're not fine. You're not even close to being fine. He took your right to choose what happens to your own body away from you. No one just bounces back from that. Here,” she says while handing him a small card with some information on it, “take this in case you change your mind. Remember, you did nothing wrong and you have the right to seek help.”

Eren takes the card and reads over it. It has the words: 'Compassion and Healing' on it in bold letters. There are also times and dates for both Omegas and Alphas to attend the meetings. Hanji is called away then and Eren watches her go. She's such a stern perfectionist during their trainings together yet a caring, loving Beta at other times.

*

Levi hates being here. He hates feeling so helpless. Yet every time he sees Jaeger glaring at him with those unforgiving eyes, he knows the guilt will keep haunting him until he speaks about this again. It's been just him and Hanji for the passed few weeks. He's not sure he could speak at all if other Alphas were present. He feels so fucking stupid being here but he breathes to calm his nerves and waits.

Hanji arrives a few minutes later. She looks flushed like she's been running again. “Sorry I'm late, Levi. You needed to speak to me?”

“Yes. It's, you know, the kid,” he starts to say.

“Go on.”

“He won't forgive me.”

“That's to be expected.”

“It's more than that. He said that he's decided not to kill me, Hanji. I didn't even know he'd been considering it.”

“Does that really surprise you? The Bent took his rights away. He was overpowered, helpless. It invaded his body in a very intimate, personal way. Had he been in Heat at the moment, he could have gotten pregnant. Do you realize how greatly his life would have changed if that had been the case? Not only his rights to his own body were violated but his rights to his own life. That's got to weigh heavily on an Omega's mind, Levi. Plus you admitted it's been less than four months! That's way too soon to expect him to just forget about it. Please be patient and keep trying to help him understand you don't intend to harm him further. That's the hardest part.”

“Yes, but how do I know that's actually true, Hanji?”

“Why? What do you mean?”

“When I see him, I think about what I did to him, yes, but a part of me wants that...needs that intimacy again,” Levi looks horrified when he admits this. “How do I know I'll never try to hurt him? Never try to repeat the act?”

“Do you want to be intimate with that same Omega?”

After much soul searching, Levi doesn't want to admit that, 'Yes', he wants to be with Jaeger again but not the way it was the first time. He wants to protect the kid. To have him look at him with the big gemstone eyes with love not hatred. His instincts keep telling him to make this right but he doesn't know how.

Finally, after a long moment Levi says, “I am an Alpha. He is an Omega. I need to find away to make him trust me...to have him forgive me. Please Hanji, help me do this.”

“Levi,” she says softly, “I know who he is.”

Levi's eyes shoot up to hers as he looks bewildered by her admission. 

“He came to speak with me about the Bent. He asked questions and I figured it out. I gave him the same information I gave you. If he starts coming to the meetings for Omegas, I'll let you know. He's in need of comfort also so give him time.”

Levi nods. They continue talking it out and Levi does feel a tiny bit better when their time is up.

*

Eren does come to the meeting. He is the only Omega there so it's just him one-on-one with the doctor. Hanji helps him to relax, to talk about his feelings, his frustrations. Their time passes very quickly and she steers the conversation to a positive note before he has to go. He leaves feeling more at peace with what's happened. Eren has a long road ahead of him but at least he's taken that first painful step.

*

The first time Eren comes in Heat after the incident, though, is another matter entirely. Every Alpha in the mess hall is extra friendly to him...touching him...some inappropriately and his training begins to take hold. Within the span of fifteen minutes, Eren has managed to lay out no less than five expertly trained soldiers that should know better than to touch an Omega that doesn't belong to them. Both Mike and Levi arrive to find Eren covered in blood and hissing at those surrounding him. The moment they scent the air Levi says, “Mike, get him to the safe house now!”

“Come on, Jaeger. I promise, no one's going to touch you. You have my word on that.”

Eren isn't convinced. It's when Armin arrives...his best friend and fellow Omega that Eren rushes to him. Mikasa receives a hiss from Eren the moment she appears but she stands in front on her brother asking, “Who dares touch what's not theirs? I'll have your balls for this!”

“That won't be necessary,” Mike explains, “I'm escorting Eren to the safe house.” 

Mikasa nods and says, “Come on, Armin. You come too.”

Armin is more than happy to help his friend get to the safe house before anything further can happen to him. Nurse Rico cries, “Oh, my,” when she smells the Heat and she sees the boy covered in blood. What she realizes only after helping to cleanse him is that it isn't his blood. Eren obviously got in quite a few hits in before the officers arrived. “Well, at least you were able to fight them off.”

Eren doesn't look happy by her words. He looks down right pissed! Through clench jaws he says, “They're soldiers. They should know better than to touch what's not theirs.”

“You are right, of course, but your scent is very provocative and even seasoned warriors have a hard time fighting their instincts.”

“So I'm just suppose to let them rape me,” Eren asked bewildered.

“No. Never. What you did is what you had to do. Fight back. Always fight back.”

“Yes, but that doesn't always work,” Eren whispers. “Sometimes no matter how hard you fight...”

Nurse Rico looks into Eren's face. She sees the haunted look in his eyes. A look that says, 'He's seen too much for his young years'. Finally she asks, “Did something happen to you today? Did one of those Alphas get to you?”

“No. Not today,” he admits.

“When?”

Eren glances at the nurse. She is a Beta. She's not a threat but still his fear...his frustration keeps him from talking about it. 

“It's alright, Eren. If you need to talk about it, I'm here for you,” she says and sees a look of gratitude cross his brow. A few minutes later, she shows him to his room. It's a nice little room. Private in a way the barracks aren't. Eren finds the bed much more comfortable than his cot. He curls up on it and thinks about the events of the passed two hours. It's when he remembers seeing the Captain coming toward him that his body tenses up. 

The man immediately avoided touching him...ordering the other officer Mike to take Eren to the safe house...to safety. Levi had purposely avoided having contact with the brunet. Including eye contact. 'Protective' is the word that pops into Eren's mind when he remembers the Captain's actions. And that thought finally helps him to fall asleep.

*

“Yes, Dr. Zoe, I have a few more 'volunteers' for your program,” Captain Ackerman chimes the moment he manages to get all the Alphas that were in the mess hall at the time of Eren's attack inside her lab. 

She looks over the bloodied and bewildered men and two women saying, “Um, okay. Do you mind telling me what happened first?”

All at once the Alphas start talking at the same time. Some claiming to be defending themselves, others claiming not to have seen what was happening, and still others claiming they were in 'Bent' at the time and couldn't help themselves. Above it all the Captain shouts, “Shut the fuck up!” They get quiet.

“Eren Jaeger went into Heat while eating and these fuckers started attacking him,” Levi finally states. “He's draped in blood. I had Mike take him to the safe house.”

“Eren,” she gasps, “oh, my.” 

“Honestly, Captain, I'd just got there when you arrived,” Marco says softly. 

“Bolt, you're a Beta. What are you even doing here,” Hanji asks.

“Captain Ackerman told us all to follow him,” he adds with a shrug. 

Levi rolls his eyes saying, “Get lost, Marco.” Marco nods and takes off.

A timid hand goes up as a small voice asks, “Can I leave too?” In the middle of the crowd a small blonde Omega is shyly trying to see above the crowd. 

Hanji looks at Levi saying, “You did tell all of them to follow you, didn't you? I suppose you should have specified just Alphas. Go on, Krista. You can leave as well.” Once the little Omega is gone, Hanji says, “As for the rest of you, you are now members of my sensitivity class. As for those of you claiming to be in Bent, raise your hands.” Three hands fly up at that. Then a timid forth. “Did any of you complete the knot with Recruit Jaeger?” She looks around and seeing them each shake their heads 'no' states, “True Bent only abates after mating is complete and the knot is released. So you see, gentlemen, I know you four are fucking liars!”

Levi's eyes snap to Hanji's. Her eyes are hard...cold. A small smile plays at the corner of his lips.

“You shall be punished accordingly. Bent Rut is uncontrollable, people. The Alpha is not able to control what he or she does. They will mate and nothing...nothing will stop them from that short of death. You four look pretty fucking healthy to me,” she adds bitterly. “Moblit, please go check on Eren Jaeger and report back to me.”

Hanji's assistant nods and takes off towards the safe house.

“Tonight shall be your first sensitivity training. After tonight you are to report to my lab each Monday and Wednesday after your 3DMG Training. Nothing short of death shall keep you from these meetings, understand?”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“Good. Now pull up a seat and lets get started.”

*

“Fucking bullshit,” Jean hisses. “That's all it is. Oh, poor little Jaeger being fondled by Alphas...bullshit!”

Marco looks at him from his bunk saying, “Why are you so angry, Jean? It will only help you be a better Alpha in the long run.”

“It's eating into our free time, Marco. All we talked about was our feelings. I mean, come on. The bastard fought 'em off. It's not like any wangs got anywhere near his ass.”

“I think you're missing the point,” Reiner states. “Those assholes would have taken Jaeger right there if he hadn't fought back. And none of us did anything about it. We just stood there, gawking, when we should have been helping Eren.”

“Oh, don't give me that crap,” Jean says. “No one would have fucked him. There were too many witnesses.”

“I agree with Reiner,” Connie adds. “Did you see how much blood covered Eren's person? He was fighting tooth and nail. They would have fucked him if he'd given them half a chance.”

“He always fights like that,” Jean adds.

“But have you ever asked yourself why that is, Kirstein?” Reiner replies. And that thought finally penetrates Jean's thick skull. 

He scowls as he looks at Reiner saying, “Wait? You don't mean to say he's been raped before?”

“My cousin was raped by an Alpha and she's never been the same since. Never allows anyone to touch her. She's always on the defensive. I remember she used to be so carefree, her smile would light up a room. But after the attack...I haven't heard her laugh in five years, Jean. That kind of attack changes a person.”

“Oh, my god,” Connie says. “If something like that ever happened to Sasha...” His face gets somber quickly. 

“Hey, guys,” they hear Sasha say as she enters the barracks. Seeing all the somber faces she asks, “Did someone die?”

Connie rushes over to her and gives her a hug saying, “Please, don't ever change.”

“Um, okay.”

“I mean it, Sasha. No matter what happens, please don't ever change.”

“Connie, you're kind of freaking me out here. What's happened?”

“Eren Jaeger went into Heat and was attacked in the mess hall. He's in the safe house now,” Reiner states.

“Is Eren alright?”

“None of us really knows,” Connie admits.

“Physically, he's fine,” Mikasa states as she walks in on their conversation. “Mentally, well, they had to give him sedatives just so they could clean the blood off of him.”

“Fuck.”

*

“Commander,” Mike states once he's receives news of Eren's condition, “I must report an incident that occurred in the mess hall this afternoon. One of our recruits a Mr. Eren Jaeger, Omega, went into Heat...”

“Was it 'Fervor',” the Commander asks with a chuckle. “Sorry I missed that.”

“No, sir, worse. The Alphas both seasoned soldiers and recruits turned on the boy and started attacking him. He took five of them down before Captain Ackerman and I arrived on the scene to help.”

“Well, at least someone had the good sense to get help. Who was it, another Omega?”

“No, sir. An Alpha named Ymir. She left to find help at the first sign of trouble. She said she didn't think 'those fuckers' should get away with hurting a fellow soldier.”

“Good, make sure she's comes up for a commendation. Is the Jaeger kid alright?”

“Yes, sir. I escorted him to the safe house. He escaped with no injuries...well, no physical injuries, sir. Mentally, he's pretty fucked up,” Mike concludes.

“Alright. Have Hanji look in on him and assess his mental status then have her report her findings directly to me. Is there anything else?”

“No, sir.”

“Very good, dismissed.”

*  
Once Levi arrives at Erwin's office, the Commander says, “Oh, Captain Ackerman, come in. I have a very important job for you. You remember the kid that was attacked in the mess hall a few days ago?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, I had Hanji evaluate him. She recommends that we ease him back into duties with a strong Alpha role model at his side at all times to protect him and bring his confidence level back up. I think you'll be perfect for the job, Levi.”

“Me, sir? No. Mike Zacharias...”

“Nonsense. Who better than Humanities Strongest Soldier? You'll be perfect. Just your scowl will make all the other Alphas go running in the opposite direction.”

“Sir, I respectfully decline,” Levi says horrified that he isn't getting through to his commanding officer.”

“Levi, you're a good strong male, an excellent role model, you're the perfect one to help bring this terrified Omega back into our fold.”

“No, sir. It won't work with me being his mentor. You must choose someone else.”

Commander Smith looks into his subordinate's eyes saying, “Levi, that is an order. Are you disobeying a direct order from your commanding officer?”

“Yes, sir, and before you ask me to explain my actions, I insist that you ask Dr. Zoe her opinion of the situation...having me as Eren's mentor, I mean.”

“Alright but if she approves...”

“She won't, sir,” Levi adds confidently. Erwin's eyebrows draw together at that. Now he's curious to see what Hanji has to say.

*

“You want Levi to bring this fragile Omega out of his shell,” Hanji scoffs. “Wow, Erwin, are you a sadist or what?”

“Okay now I'm totally lost. Why would putting Levi, a strong accomplished Alpha in charge of helping a young Omega ease back into his daily routines make me a sadist? Levi can easily protect Eren. I don't understand what the problem is.”

Hanji jerks at that. Shit, Erwin doesn't know. And Levi left it up to her to enlighten him. The jerk! The doctor takes a deep breath and begins by saying, “Remember nearly six months ago when we had to deal with that problem in Shinganshina? Levi was extremely irritable and needed to go off by himself for awhile?”

“Sure. We thought he was entering Rut but he was only gone a few of hours...”

“That's because he went into 'Bent' Rut, sir, and managed to find himself a victim.”

“What?”

“Yes. Levi went to the 'safe house' we have there but a young male Omega happened upon him. Levi mated this Omega by force. He couldn't stop himself from doing so.”

“And he thinks the same thing might happen again,” Commander Smith asks.

“No. The Omega he mated is Eren Jaeger. It's the same kid, Erwin. Putting Levi, the one who did rape this child, in charge of his well being isn't a smart idea. We may never get the kid back, if you do that.”

“Shit,” he gasps. “Why wasn't I made aware of this sooner?”

Hanji gives Erwin a look. “How was he suppose to tell you: 'Oh, by the way, Commander, I fucked some random kid when we were in Shiganshina'? This is Levi we're talking about. Humanities Strongest Soldier. Do you have any idea how horrified he felt having no control over his actions? He fucked the boy raw, Erwin! He was an animal. When he told me what he did, he broke down. I've never seen him so messed up.” 

Erwin just looks away staring into space. After a long moment he asks, “How do you feel about Mike Zacharias mentoring the Jaeger kid?”

“Mike's as gentle as a lamb. I think he'll be perfect.”

“Alright,” Erwin adds with a sigh. “Tell him to take over and keep me informed.”

*

When Levi gets his first glimpse of Eren Jaeger following the incident, he is surprised to see that the youth isn't giving him a death glare. And when his friend Armin comes up to him, the kid actually smiles. That smile simply takes Levi's breath away. A few moments later Levi sees Mike stride up to the young man. He watches as Mike places a causal hand on the kid's shoulder and Eren doesn't even cringe. 

Eren and Mike shadow each other until Mike has pressing matters to attend to that Eren cannot. Yet for a week these two are virtually inseparable. Levi also notices, that when Mike isn't present, Eren still has his sister's strong Alpha presence to calm him. Someone's put some thought into this scheduling, he realizes. 

The Monday/Wednesday Alpha meetings continue for over a month. Several of those who participate actually confess to much worse offenses than have been recorded. They start to understand why it's wrong to prey on those weaker than themselves. Hanji never realized how deep the prejudices ran. She begins to keep a ledger of the worse offenses and the results.

Levi attends his own private meetings with the doctor...away from the others since his was an uncontrolled attack and it's not very likely to ever happen again or so he desperately hopes. 

He happens to pass Eren and Mike one Tuesday afternoon heading toward Hanji's lab and he stops for a moment to say, “Eren, Mike, I hope things are going well.” Eren responds with a curt nod.

Suddenly he sees Eren tense. He realizes he's smells his Rut.

“Don't worry, Eren, it's not like that one,” Levi states as he starts to walk away.

Suddenly a hand whips out to grab hold of Levi's sleeve as Eren quickly states, “Captain, thank you...for the other night in the mess hall. For protecting me, I mean.” Eren drops his hand immediately to his side as Levi's lip quirks upward just a touch. 

He nods back in acknowledgment saying, “You're welcome, recruit.”

*  
Late at night as Levi sleeps, his mind again focuses on a pair of gemstone eyes. These eyes are different somehow, happier as a wonderful sigh escapes his lips. “Yes,” those lips say, “yes. Oh, Levi...”

The Captain wakes with a start. He's sweaty and horny and thinking of things he shouldn't be thinking of. Oh, his Rut is at its height and he's thinking of fucking the boy with the sea-green irises. But not by force, no. He wants the kid to want him...to need him...to call his name during the height of passion. “Fuck,” Levi hisses as he takes his cock in his hand and begins stroking himself harder and faster until he spills his seed all over his sheets. “Oh, Eren,” he moans and realizes he's already sporting a semi again. Damn, his Ruts always come at him with the force of a Hurricane. Fuck, he needs release...real release. 

Levi starts to dress. He'll let Hanji know where he's headed. The red light district might have what he's looking for. Damn it. Ever since his 'Bent' Rut, he can only find true release through mating. This is the second time in three months that he's sought out a fuck partner. The last time the Omega was a pro, he wouldn't fuck her so he paid her so lick and stroke him off...several times...until he finally felt he could handle the remaining days on his own. Now here he is again, and again he wanting to fuck. 

“Hanji? Hanji! Wake up, damn it,” Levi hisses while pounding on her door.

A very sleepy headed Moblit answers her door saying, “Captain, is something wrong?”

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Moblit blushes then he's pushed aside as Hanji says, “What's up, short stack?”

“I need release. I'll be in the red light district. At the Blue Wolf, I think. Don't find me unless it's an emergency,” Levi states as he turns to leave.

“Why don't you just use the spare room at the safe house,” she asks with a yawn.

“What?”

“Oh, that's right. I told the other Alphas but you weren't there that night. We set up a room at the safe house for Omegas and Alphas that don't want to go through their Heats or Ruts alone. You enter and if there's a willing partner on call, they are called and the two of you can, you know, fuck until the morning. No strings, no fuss.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. It's nice actually. That's how Moblit and I got together,” she adds with a smile. He was in Rut, I was horny and thought I'd give it a try, we mated and now neither of us have to worry about being unmated.”

Levi looks a bit shocked but honestly he's never seen either of these two happier. “Then that's where I'll be. Don't bother me unless it's life or death, understand?”

He turns before she can say a word. Levi only hopes that whoever is waiting for him is male. Right now I'll fuck anyone but he prefers males. To his surprise, his call light is answered almost immediately. When the Omega enters, he assumes it's a woman since they're nearly the same height. “Hello,” a timid voice says. “I signed up for this because I want a partner but I don't like being bossed around. Can we have sex without all the fuss?”

“That's what I'm here for,” Levi admits.

“Captain?” the voice cries out. “I...I didn't expect to draw you,” he says as Armin removes his hood, revealing himself.

“Oh, shit,” Levi hisses. “I didn't expect to draw Eren's best friend either.”

Armin giggles. He's always liked the Captain. He's never been certain why Eren has such a problem with him but ever since the incident in the mess hall, even Eren's seems to have nice things to say about the man. “How would you like to do this then? I mean, I suppose I should tell you, I haven't done much. Just a few cuddles and a few sloppy kisses but when it came time for the actual act, my partner sort of exploded before he ever entered me.”

Levi is mortified by his confession. “So you're a virgin?”

“Yes. Is that a problem,” he asks noting the sour look on the Captain's face.

“No, Armin but...”

“Say that again.”

“Say what again?”

“My name. I like the way you say my name,” Armin admits. Levi sighs. God his pants are so fucking tight and the smell of this Omega...being so close...so temptingly close...isn't fucking helping.

“Armin, I can't be with you. Eren...Eren has already told me that.”

“He doesn't have to know, Captain. Believe me, I'd like to be with someone like you. You're the perfect soldier,” he says with a great big smile on his face. 

“Armin, I...fuck,” he says while running his hand through his hair. Damn, he needs to get laid and fast. “Listen, I can't fuck you but I really need to get off. Would you consider stroking me instead?”

“Sure. I'm up for whatever. Will this be just one way or do you want to touch me too?”

“Oh, I want to touch you. Fuck, you have no idea how much I want to fuck you, I mean, touch you.”

Armin just laughs again. They lay on the bed beside each other. Armin can feel the heat radiating from Levi's body. Once they are both naked, Armin realizes he can't take his eyes off the man's totally hot physic. He's so fucking buff! Armin runs a hand down over his chest, to his navel, then grabs hold of Levi's cock and without warning places his tongue then mouth on the man. 

“Armin, fuck, what are you doing?” he says while shoving the kid away. “You can't do oral with an Alpha while they're in Rut! If they knot you, it will kill you.”

“But doesn't the knot loosen eventually?”

“Not for almost an hour. Shit, you're lucky I'm the one you got. An inexperienced Alpha might have let you continue. You would have suffocated to death if he knotted you.”

“So no mouths?”

“Not on my organ, no. Anywhere else is fine,” Levi adds.

“Good,” Armin states while relaxing again. He leans down brushing his lips over Levi's cock again but this time heads further south toward his thighs. He nips and sucks at them while stroking Levi off. The Alpha feels like he's died and gone to heaven. 

Armin moves his hips toward the head of the bed to get a better look at what he's doing and in doing so, places his own cock within easy reach of the Alpha. Levi begins stroking his length and Armin gasp. Soon he has his lips encircling Armin's own length and the kid moans his name around a sucker bite of his own. He's so tempted to try sucking Levi off anyhow, yet he's also sure that that will kill the mood. Armin nips and strokes the older man, licking at will. Oh, damn. He feels good. So fucking good. He only hopes that Armin's smart enough to keep their secret otherwise he's sure this little Omega will get him killed.

When Levi does cum, a knot does form and Armin is impressed by the shear size of the sucker. He licks the cum off Levi's bulbous head and says, “I see what you mean. There's no way in hell I would have been able to get that out of my throat.”

Levi laughs earnestly and Armin is surprised yet likes the sound of it.

“I've been looking for a partner for awhile now,” Armin confesses. “Would you be willing? I'll be glad to keep it a secret for as long as you'd like, Captain. I just...”

“First, Armin, if you're going to be my boy-toy, call me 'Levi' but only when we're alone. Second, I'd like that so 'yes', I think this arrangement can work as long as you keep it secret and we only do each other. Oh, but when you're in Heat, we have to use protection. I know Omegas are programmed to want kids...”

“I don't. Not right now at least. They're too noisy and take up too much time.”

“Well, shit, Arlert, I think this might work out better than I hoped,” Levi adds while sitting up. They both watch as his knot deflates. 

“Twenty minutes forty seconds,” Armin says casually. “Yes, I most certainly would have died.”

“And I don't want that, Armin,” Levi says while stroking the curve of his cheek. He leans in and captures the kid's lips with his own. It's so much nicer than the sloppy kisses he got from Kirstein. So much more worth the wait. 

*

“You went there again last night, didn't you, Armin?”

Armin couldn't help the huge smile that lights up his face at breakfast. He can't stop his sunny disposition even if he tried. He got laid, he found a partner, and he is not going to devolve any secrets since he wants to keep it that way. “Now Mikasa, you don't expect me to kiss and tell, do you?”

“Hey, you two,” Eren says as he sets his tray down. “What are you two talking about?”

Armin just smiles as Mikasa growls, “Armin tried that room again last night.”

“Armin, that's so stupid...so not safe. Why don't you just, oh, I don't know...mate with Mikasa if you want to get laid that badly.”

“Eren!” Mikasa shouts. “Armin's my friend. I will not use him like that.”

“Why the hell not? You two could make beautiful babies together,” Eren shoots back at her before looking over at his best friend who is blushing crimson. Just then several of the officers take up residence just a few tables away. Armin's eyes flicker up to greet the Captain's but then move on to look back at Eren. 

“It's alright, Eren. I know you just want to have kids vicariously through me,” Armin adds. “But I got to go. Take care you two,” he says quickly while joining the Commander when he's seated. “I'm ready whenever you are, Commander,” Armin adds the moment he arrives. 

“Just relax for a few moments, Arlert. Let me catch up with my Captains. So Levi, tell us, did you find anyone willing to be your partner last night,” Erwin asks bluntly.

The tiniest smile plays at the edge of the Captain's lips when he says, “No, sir. Struck out.”

He lifts his tea cup to his lips as Hanji says, “I call bullshit on that. You were smiling this morning when I came to get you. You met someone, haven't you?”

Levi's eyes shoot a glance at the woman then he says, “Nope. I had to take matters into my own hands.” At that he flicks a look at Armin who he expected to be blushing like crazy yet to his surprise Armin only seems mildly interested in the man's love life.

“Ah, Mike, have you come to join us,” the Commander asks.

“Join Eren, yes sir. Here you go, Armin. I know you'll be needing these reports,” Zacharias says while handing the nightly duty rosters over to the young blonde. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“Oh, shit...I forgot mine at the lab,” Hanji says. “I'll have Moblit run them over after breakfast.”

Levi slides his over from underneath his tray saying, “Armin.”

“Thanks, Captain.”

Commander Smith is nearly finished with his breakfast when Armin goes to fetch them both another mug of coffee. When he returns the Commander is just standing saying, “Let's go.”

“Right behind you, sir.”

*

When Armin finally reads over Levi's reports he sees the note: SH2100Wed. Armin takes this to mean, 'Safe House 9 pm (or 21:00 military time) on Wednesday evening'. He smiles to himself and quickly erases the pencil marks. 

This next meeting goes off without any problems. Both of them arrive on time so they quickly enter the room. “Are you still in Rut, sir?”

“No. Once I've knotted that brings me out of it within a few hours,” Levi explains. 

“You know as an Omega, we hear all types of rumors but very little facts. Like a knot only happens between a mated couple. Tea is good for helping ease pregnancy whoas. Never have sex before being mated or your Alpha will know. You know, I'm not sure but I think most of the rumors are a bunch of crap. Oh, and I've never heard the one about sucking on an Alpha's dick while he's in Rut can choke you to death. We were told that that's the best way to keep your virginity so you're 'pure' when you meet the right mate.”

“Well, mated pairs do tend to knot more often than strangers, but any pair can knot. It's just more common when the Alpha is in Rut since the knot brings us out of Rut.”

“So even if we're just fooling around like tonight, there's still a chance that you're cock will inflate and choke me?”

“Possible but not as likely. Besides, if you'll agree to it, I'd like to enjoy you properly,” Levi says softly. “I brought oil to rub all over your body, condoms to keep you safe, lubricant just in case you need a little extra TLC, and tea since I like tea. But there's enough for two.”

“This is all so sweet,” Armin says while looking into Levi's eyes. 

“You mean, you didn't expect this from me?”

“I mean, I didn't expect this at all,” Armin admits.

“Well, I do believe in taking care of my little Omega, if you'll let me,” Levi adds.

“Sure. Where would you like to start?”

“With the oil, I think,” Levi adds as he says, “Let's get naked.” Once they're both undressed, Levi has Armin lay face down on the bed. He straddles the younger man's waist sitting back on his buttocks. This is the closest anyone's ever been to Armin's back door and he's a bit skittish at first. The moment Levi begins to lavish attention on him, caressing his flesh with his hands and warm oil's scent penetrating his senses, he relaxes. “Oh, that feels so nice,” Armin admits.

Levi leans up to whisper in his ear, his hot breath teasing the younger man's neck as he says, “You haven't felt anything yet.”

Goose bumps races down Armin's spine in anticipation. Levi feels this under his hands and laughs. It only takes a few minutes for Levi's administrations to bring Armin's slick into play. The moment Levi smells that sweet tantalizing scent he encourages Armin to present himself. He does raise his ass in the air but hides his face in the pillow as Levi begins to lick the sweet tasty slick off his boyfriend's anus. Oh, he's so hard so quickly. Damn and they hasn't even started yet. 

Levi buries his face against Armin's crack, teasing his opening to allow him access. The tight ring of muscle finally relents as he shoves his tongue deep inside. “God,” he groans, “you taste so good.” Armin is squirming, trying his best to hold still but it feels so damn good! Levi doesn't mind at all. He was blessed with an exceptionally long tongue. 

Armin ruts back against the older man, trying so desperately to feel it deeper when he cums...shooting his load all over the sheets. He is embarrassed at the prospect of Levi finding out but Levi knows the moment Armin cums for two reasons. First, the smell of cum is easy to detect and second, the muscles of Armin's ass contract around Levi's tongue. 

“Fuck, Armin, you're so perfect,” he says once the muscles relax again. “Can I cum inside you?”

“You're not mad?”

“About what?”

“That I came.”

“Armin, that's what you're suppose to do when your lover is licking your slick. Now, can I cum inside you or should I just...”

“No, inside me, please. I want to feel it. I want to feel you. I want your hot seed deep inside my tight hole,” he says and, wow, that blows Levi's mind. So much so that he forgets to use a condom when he shoves himself deep inside Armin for the first time.

“Shit,” he hisses the moment he's in. “I forgot the glove. Just a moment.”

“No,” Armin says quickly, “I like the way you feel.”

“But Armin, you might get pregnant.”

“I'm not in Heat and I am on birth-control. Please, just this time, okay?”

“You're on birth-control,” Levi asks, “'cause you do know you don't have to be in Heat to get pregnant. It's just much more sure is all.”

“Damn, are all the rumor false?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Levi chuckles as he waits until Armin tells him again whether or not he's using birth-control.

“Aren't you suppose to move your hips?”

“I'm still waiting until you tell me honestly if you're using or not. Are you on birth-control, Armin Arlert?”

“No,” comes a whimper.

“So you lied?”

“Only 'cause I don't want you to pull...” but by then Levi's already withdrawn and placed a condom on his dick. A moment later he's back inside and Armin says, “Fuck, you're even bigger!”

“It's the latex.”

“Shit, fuck me Levi. Fuck me with your big cock.” And Levi does. Armin is screaming and panting and pushing back against him begging for it harder, deeper when Levi comes several minutes later. Levi reaches down to stroke Armin's cock a few times then pauses just long enough to slide another condom on. 

He smacks Armin's ass a few times then enters him again and Armin screams as the man slams into him time and again. 

“Oh, shit, I'm cumming,” Armin adds. And Levi reaches down just as he squirts his hot sticky load all over Levi's hand. Levi uses his cum to prime his sheathed cock. He knows an Omega male's cum cannot get an Omega male pregnant. It does, however, pull the seed from an Alpha female so the two together can get the Omega male pregnant. He's not certain how it works for two females though but he knows the couples tend to manage producing kids just as fast as the rest of them. 

Levi makes Armin scream until the kid's nearly hoarse before allowing himself to cum a second time. He smiles over at the sleepy looking Omega saying, “I hope you liked it.”

“Holy shit, Levi. If it's this good with you when neither of us are at the mercy of our cycles, how will I survive you in Rut and me in Heat?”

“Oh, just you wait, Armin. I guarantee it's worth it.”

“My next Heat isn't for at least a week, maybe two. Will you fuck me then?”

“Get Hanji to give you a proper script and I'll fuck you like you've never knew anyone could.”

“You already did that!”

“Well, you get started on those pills and I'll show you nirvana, kid.”

“Good.” Armin grabs the sheet and begins wiping off the cum saying, “I gotta go. I need a shower and I'll sleep excellent tonight.”

Levi leans into him again saying, “Good night, Sunshine.”

Armin blushes at the nickname. Then leaves the moment he's dressed. Levi waits a few minutes before dressing and heading out. He doesn't want anyone to find out who he's fucking. What he doesn't realize is that someone already knows all about their little tryst.

* 

“Alright Armin, spill. Where were you and why are you getting back so late,” Eren says once he corners his best friend in the shower a few moments after he just finished washing the cum and slick off his body. 

“I...”

“And don't lie to me!”

“Fine. If you must know, I was having sex. I showered because I smelled like cum and slick, okay?!”

Eren knows by the look in Armin's eyes that he's telling the truth. “Who is she?”

“None of your business, Jaeger. Now, I'm tired so I'm going to bed.”

“Wait, you have to tell me. I don't want to accidentally date the same chick.”

“Don't worry, Eren. We won't be dating the same chick,” the young man adds with a smile. Armin gathers his clothes and high tales it out of the showers. He's smiling all the way to his bunk. 

By the time Eren catches up to him again, Armin is nearly asleep. Seeing this, Eren decides to harass him about his love life in the morning. He starts to put the pair of underwear Armin dropped in his haste in his friend's sack of dirty clothes but a familiar scent catches his nose. He looks around and sees no one watching so he sniffs it properly. That's when a face appears in his mind to go along with the smell.

Eren grabs his gear and is out the door a moment later. Levi is just entering his private quarters when a hand shoots out and grabs him by the throat. “So much as twinge and I'll gut you,” Eren hisses next to his ear. “You promised you wouldn't fuck Armin. You fucking lied!”

“Did Armin say I forced him?”

“I say you did,” Eren hisses. “You've had this coming for a long time, Perv!” Yet before Eren can strike proper, he is flat on his back with his knife arm twisted at an odd angle and a boot at his throat.

“Now, because I'm in a decent mood, I'm going to forget you just tried to shank me, Jaeger. I suggest you ask Armin in the morning whether he objects to being with me or not. If he objects, I'll take that shanking. If he does not, then you leave you vengeance vendetta and let me live my fucking life in piece, agreed?”

*

Grabbing hold of Armin's hand early the following morning, Eren shoves his little friend into the nearest private spot he can find and hisses, “Listen, I know you and Levi have been fucking. What I need to know is if he coerced you into it in any way?” Armin tries to rub the sleep from his eyes before answering yet Eren grabs him and shakes him saying, “Answer me, damn it! Did Levi force you to have sex with him?”

“No body's forcing anyone, Eren. Why the hell would you think that? Levi's actually pretty good to me. I got a free back rub. He kisses great and he looks even better naked.”

Eren takes his hands off his friend, looking totally stunned. “You want to be with him?”

“Dear god yes! Holy shit, there's so much more to him than I ever thought possible. He's loving, and kind...”

“Armin, he's not loving or kind. He's a monster,” Eren whispers. 

“How can you say that? You barely even know him.”

“I know him, Armin. I've known him for months now. He's the one that...that...” Eren stands poised to tell his friend but now after all this time...

“He's the one that what, Eren?”

After a long silent moment, Eren finally says what he's been keeping secret all these months. “He raped me, Armin. He was in Bent Rut and he raped me.”

Armin is silent...too silent as he stares down at his friend who is now sitting on the floor lost in thought. Slowly he bends down to Eren's eye level asking, “When?”

Silent tears begin to cascade down Eren's cheeks when he says, “When I fell into the basement at the old Millswork. He was sleeping on that cot you and Mikasa found me on. I bent over to see if he was okay and his hand shot out and grabbed me around the throat. I fought back, Armin. I swear I did. I told him 'no' but...I just wasn't strong enough.”

“Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?”

Eren begins to tremble saying, “I was scared, Armin. So fucking scared. I never felt so helpless, so used in all my life. That's why I wanted to join the military. I figured they'd train me and I wouldn't have to be scared anymore. I wouldn't feel helpless. When you got your transfer orders, I thought it was him...trying to get you alone. I confronted him. He promised not to touch you. He lied, Armin. He out right lied to my face and took you anyway.”

“Eren, you can't let this go unpunished.”

“What? No! No one can know! You can't tell anyone, Armin. Promise me!”

“But Eren...”

“No,” Eren shouts as he jumps to his feet. “Tell no one!” Eren says again before running from his friend.

*

When breakfast is over, Armin collects all the logs from the previous day from each of the squad leaders. He picks Levi's up last. When he enters the man's office, he is taken back by the disorganized mess that is his office. “Captain Ackerman?” he calls out but there is no response. He is about to leave when he hears the faintest sound coming from Levi's private washroom. Armin enters to find an intruder hiding there. Upholstering his sidearm, Armin says, “Halt!” Unbeknownst to him, a second assailant is hiding under Levi's desk. The woman creeps out and knocks Armin unconscious. She jerks her head signaling to her partner that they need to go.

Forty minutes later finds Armin laying on the Captain's sofa with a cold compress pressed against the back of his neck. He hears murmuring voices and recognizes both the Commander's and the Captain's voices. “I think he's coming around,” Hanji's voice states. Armin opens his eyes but the sunlight is too bright. “Just keep 'em closed for now,” the doctor insists.

“Do you know who did this,” the Commander's voice asks.

Armin shakes his head slightly saying, “Wearing masks. Two of 'em though. One big...smelled like an Alpha. One smaller...not sure what she is.”

“So at least one of them is a woman,” Levi asks. A slight nod in response. Armin fades out again then.

*

As Armin sits with the cold compress pressed to the back of his neck, Levi goes around cleaning up the mess the intruders left in their wake. Erwin asks, “Is anything missing?”

“No. I'm pretty sure they didn't get what they were looking for.”

“You know what they were after?”

Levi looks toward Armin then back at Erwin asking, “How much does he know?”

“Armin's privileged to all our operations, Levi. You can trust him.”

“Of that I have no doubt. It's just that the more he knows, the more he's at risk. We should keep the information about 'Titan' between ourselves for the time being.”

“Ah, so you think this has to do with 'Titan'?”

“Yes. They didn't get the information because I destroyed it the moment I read it,” Levi says finally. He looks towards his little Omega thinking how much he wants for Erwin to just leave already so he can sooth him. “Erwin, I don't think there's anything we can do about this right now. Why don't you just let me finish organizing this mess and give Armin a couple of days off.”

“I'm alright,” Armin states even though that's obviously a lie.

“No, Armin. Levi's right. You're relieved of duty for the rest of the day at least.” The Commander walks toward the door saying, “I'll see you both tomorrow.”

Once he's gone, Levi sits on the sofa next to Armin saying, “I thought he'd never leave.” He leans into Armin saying, “I'm sorry I couldn't do this sooner,” as he begins rubbing the back of Armin's neck. He begins cooing to calm his mate.

Armin, however, pulls away, sliding down toward the farthest armrest saying, “Eren told me what you did.” Levi's face changes then. Arlert's eyes are blazing with condemnation. “How could you not tell me? Why would you think something like that isn't important?”

Levi closes his eyes and hangs his head. He takes a deep breath before saying, “I didn't tell you since it was Eren's right to do so. You two are close. It wasn't up to me, Armin. If he wasn't ready to say anything, then I had no right to do so.”

“Don't try spouting that noble shit at me! You fucking raped my best friend! Then you have the nerve not to say anything and fuck me also. How is there anything noble in your actions, Levi? How do you expect me to just forget that that happened and fucking be with you? I can't...” Armin cuts himself off as tears begin to trace the curve of his cheek. “He's my best friend,” Armin whispers again feeling the pain in his chest so deeply it clenches his heart.

The distress hormones this Omega is exhibiting are overwhelming. Levi's Alpha instincts scream for him to comfort this man. Levi know that that's exactly the wrong thing to do though. He looks at Armin saying, “I know that there's nothing I can say to sooth you, Armin, but know that I would have never hurt Eren if it weren't for the Bent. It's not a choice when that happens to an Alpha...”

Armin's eyes narrow when he says, “No, but being with me was. That was a conscious decision on your part.”

“I'm fucking human, Arlert, just like you, just like Eren. I have needs, wants, goals. You were there when I needed someone. I had hoped you'd be able to see passed what happened and take me as I am...faulty, broken, fucked up just like everyone else.”

“Honestly, I think you should be prosecuted! Eren refuses to even consider it. If you ever try to hurt him again, I swear I'll kill you myself,” Armin states as he raises to leave.

Levi grabs hold of his wrist saying, “I wasn't in control, Arlert. I'm as much a victim as he is.”

“You think so, huh? Eren is a strong, confident, independent man...or at least he was until this happened. That's not the man that confessed this to me this morning. He was frail, weak, crying, Levi. If you're as much a victim as he is then where are your tears?”

The scowl on Levi's face tells Armin all he needs to know. He walks away then, slamming the door behind him.

*

Armin returns to the barracks still clutching the ice pack to his neck. Eren is training so he doesn't know his friend's been injured yet. Armin decides to go to the mess hall to get something to eat. He's surprised to see Mikasa there but then he notices her scrubbing the tables and figures it's her rotation duty. 

“Hey, Armin...what happened to you?”

“Oh, I was picking up the duty roster from the Captain when someone hit me from behind. They must have been searching for some documents since they figured Levi was in a meeting with Commander Smith.”

Her lip quirks upward when she says, “You called him 'Levi'. I never heard you use his first name before.”

“Sorry. I suppose you should know he and I had a tryst but that's over now.”

“Wait, you and the midget...were together together? Damn, Armin, I never thought you would go for that kind of guy.”

“He's strong, confident, well...”

“Please don't say 'well-endowed',” Mikasa adds as she cringes.

Armin laughs then saying, “Actually I was going to say 'well respected' but now that you mention it...”

She smacks his arm playfully. “So what happened? Why'd you two break up?”

“I found out he was keeping a secret about something extremely important. I don't like that he kept it from me.”

“I'm certain he's got lots of important secrets he's keeping from all of us. He's a captain after all.”

“Oh, I know that but, well, this directly concerns me and he still kept it from me. It's okay, Mikasa. We weren't dating that long. I'll be fine in a few days. Just give me a chance to adjust to the loss.”

“So you don't want me to butt my nose in?”

“No. Please don't. I'll find someone else,” he adds with confidence.

“Armin, let me ask you something. As you know, I really like Eren. I mean, like him like him. Do you think he'll ever go for someone like me? I mean, I really want to get passed the 'sister' thing. Do you think he'll ever see me as anything but?”

Armin sighs saying, “I know you love him more than just a brother. He knows it too, Mikasa. We've talked about it and honestly I think he is just waiting for you to say something. You're kind of intimidating and even though it's Eren and he'll defend us to the death, he's still a little afraid of you,” he adds with a smile. “Ask him out already. I think he'll blush and say, 'sure'.”

Mikasa smiles at that. It's nice to see her smile. “When you and the Captain, you know, where did you do it? In his quarters?”

“The safe house has a room. It's nice and private,” Armin adds.

Mikasa nods at that. 

*

Two days later, Mikasa is leading Eren toward the safe house. He says, “What are we doing here, Mikasa? Are you in Rut?”

“No, Eren, just follow me, okay?”

He does but he's not happy about being left in the dark. Finally, they arrive at the place and Mikasa pulls him inside. She locks the door and says, “Eren, you know I love you and you know it's more than just a brother/sister thing. Eren, will you make love to me and let me do the same back?”

Eren's eyes fly open wide at her admission. Fuck, he suspected as much but to have her announce it so boldly? His mind is reeling.

“I...” He watches as Mikasa's fingers nimbly undo her buttons. She strips her shirt off and Eren gets an eye full of her breast. She begins to unbutton her pants when he grabs hold of her hand saying, “Mikasa, stop. I know you have feelings for me and I know they're more than us just being siblings but I think I'm gay,” he whispers.

“What?”

“Well, you're half naked in from of me and all I can think about is how I wish you were a man. I'm sorry, sissy, but I'm not the one for you. Have you considered one of the other Omegas or even a Beta like Bert?”

“You're gay? Why...I mean, how do you know?”

“Well for one, I wish you had hair on your chest and a dick. Also there's a scent that male Alphas have that's very alluring. Females just don't turn me on the way they do.”

Mikasa looks at him for a few minutes then starts laughing. “Just my luck. I'm finally ready to be intimate with a man and he turns out to be gay.”

“I'm sorry...”

“No. Don't be sorry, Eren. I just think it's funny. I mean, I will get over it. It's not like we've been involved or anything. And like you said I like a little bit of hair on a broad chest and a throbbing dick myself so we have that in common also.”

Eren smiles at her candor. 

“Have you thought about which Alpha you'd like to mate?” she asks.

“Honestly, I was thinking of Mike.”

“Whoa, you mean Zacharias? Holy shit, Eren, you're thinking of going for the big man?”

“He's really sweet and a great protector. Seriously, if he's interested, I'm his,” he sighs. Mikasa nods at that. She also buttons her shirt back up and sits on the bed. She pats it and he sits next to her. 

“I love you, Eren Jaeger, and I hope you and Mike live happily ever after.”

Eren laughs.

“I'm serious. You two will make a cute couple. And cute babies once you get around to it.” Eren's laughing so hard he's got tears flowing down his cheeks. Mikasa rubs his back saying, “If you ever change your mind or just need sex for whatever reason, I'm here for you.” Eren nods as he wipes away the tears. 

*

“Well, Eren, it's been three months since the incident. Do you feel safe enough to face the world on your own again,” Mike asks one afternoon.

“Actually, Mike, I have something to ask you. Would you like to be my partner?”

“Your partner? What do you mean?”

“I like you, Mike. You're honest, sincere, and sweet. You've been a wonderful companion and I'd like to make that more official if you'll have me,” Eren states.

“Wait, are you saying you want me as your mate?”

“Yeah,” Eren adds with a smile.

“Wow, oh wow! Um, I'm flattered, Eren, but I don't think it's even allowed in ranks for recruits and officers to co-mingle that way.”

“I'm willing to keep it a secret, if you want.”

Mike looks flabbergasted. He isn't against the idea but he's been alone for so long, he never figured he'd find a mate. “Eren,” he whispers as he brushes the hair out of those gemstone eyes. “Shit, I'm trembling,” he says and Eren sees that his hand is trembling.

“I didn't embarrass you, did I?”

“No. No, it's not that. I'm just surprised is all. I mean, you're a good looking kid. I would have never thought in a million years you'd be interested in someone like me.”

“Mike, you're a good Alpha. A good protector. I'm surprised that no one has snatched you up yet.”

Mike laughs at that. 'Yeah, I'm such a catch', he thinks sarcastically.

“So is that a 'yes'?” Eren asks waiting for the big guy to decide whether or not to take a chance.

Timidly Mike says, “Okay but we need to keep it quiet for now at least.”

Eren nods his head. He reaches up and brushes the hair from Mike's eyes saying, “I'll see you later, hot stuff.”

That makes Mike smile again. Damn, he never thought he'd have an Omega of his own.

*

Eren's Heat comes around again and he locks himself away in the safe house but this time he puts a name down on the visitor's list. That name is: Mike Zacharias. When Mike learns of Eren's incarceration, he quickly goes to check on him. Nurse Rico says, “Sir, Eren is doing fine and he does have you down as a visitor if you wish to see him for yourself.”

Mike looks at her in disbelief. Surely an Omega in Heat doesn't want an Alpha...Mike realizes what this means. Eren is waiting for me. Willing and eager to mate. He runs a hand over his face. He looks at the nurse saying, “Are you sure it's okay?”

“Perfectly, but take these,” she adds while handing him a box of condoms, “just in case.”

Oh, wow. Mike is sort of shocked by everyone's acceptance. Well, not everyone's but the nurse and then there's Eren himself. He approaches the door then knocks saying, “Eren, it's Mike Zacharias...”

Even before he can finish his sentence the door swings open and Eren attacks his lips. He pulls the big man into the room and locks it up tight. Mike kisses him back but then pulls away saying, “Are you sure you want this? I mean, it's not just the Heat talking?”

“I've wanted to have you the moment you first brought me to this safe house,” Eren admits. The moment you saved my ass from those other Alphas. Your scent is what got me through my last Heat. I jerked off nearly three times every day whispering your name.”

Mike blushes. He looks into those fiery eyes saying, “Damn, Jaeger, I've never had someone want me like this.” He leans down and kisses Eren's lips. Eren can tell that this man is either out of practice or hasn't had many partners. He doesn't mind. He prefers it that way.

Eren starts undressing as does Mike. When there's both naked, Mike can't help but smells that sweet wonderful slick slipping out of Eren's ass. “Please, Eren, let me lick you. Fuck, just your scent is driving me crazy.”

Eren gets on the bed to present himself. The moment his ass is in the air, Mike is there, licking and sucking and probing his anus with gusto. Eren moans into it. Mike is cooing and sighing and holy shit, he's like a kid in a candy store! Exploring, and touching and licking...oh, if only he could get closer...damn, he wants it. His cock is so stiff, so fucking hard. 

With trembling hands, Mike rips open one of the condom packs and slides it on. It's a very tight fit. Not quite the right size for him. He'll have to get the right size from Hanji. But he's not going to worry about that now. Now he says, “Eren, my I enter you?”

So polite, shit, Eren is wanting it so bad he pants, “Yes, please fuck me already.”

And Mike does. He enters pushing his way all the way until he can't go any farther. Eren groans, “Damn, you're big.” Mike chuckles and continues with his thrust. They're slow, careful and Eren says, “Harder.”

Mike is more than happy to comply. Oh, he fucks Eren for several minutes then the unthinkable happens...the condom rips. “Shit,” Mike hisses. “Hang on a minute. I need to change it.”

After the second one rips also, Eren sighs and says, “Please, I need this. Just fuck me without it.”

“But what if you get pregnant?”

“I'm on birth control,” he lies. He's too far gone to care at this moment. 

“Okay,” Mike says as he throws the useless latex away. He slips his massive cock inside Eren's hungry hole and begins pumping, grinding, fucking with great abandon. Oh, it feels so good! So fucking good, Eren screams. It's not a cry for help though and Mike instinctively knows this. The kid is fully into this. He is eager to have Mike fuck him. He cums first and doesn't barely notice he's too focused on the feeling, the thrust Mike's impaling him with. Oh, it is glorious. So glorious that Eren is singing his name over and over again. 

When Mike cums, his hot seed squirts deep inside of him mate. It caresses his prostrate through the wall and makes Eren hum in response.. “Fuck, Mike. And to think all this time we could have been doing this.”

Mike smiles sheepishly at that but he won't deny that it felt great. He lays beside his mate and strokes his back a few times before saying, “Rest now 'cause I'll be ready for round two in about an hour.” Eren's eye sparkle at the prospect. 

Once Eren's nap is over, Mike is ready to go again. This time the gentle giant begins by kissing his mate. He slowly moves down to one of the scent glands on Eren's neck and lavishes attention there just long enough for the kid to be panting and squirming on the bed saying, “Mike, please...I need it.”

Mike chuckles at that which triggers something deep inside of Eren to jerk just the tiniest bit. They begin to push and pull against each other as Mike lazily takes him from the side. Eren wraps his legs around Mike's waist as the big man rolls them over. Eren's on top of him, eagerly impaling himself on Mike's big cock while screaming his name. 

“Fuck, so good...” Eren hisses and Mike chuckles again. Something dark creeps into the forefront of Eren's mind as he tries to concentrate on what he's doing. Mike thinks he's starting to tire so he rolls them over again, this time with himself on top. He begins to plug Eren in earnest and Eren looks up into Mike's face but it's Levi's face he sees. He begins to struggle with the big man when he knots him. 

Eren is fighting in earnest by the time Mike opens his eyes and sighs. He sees the look of terror in the kid's face. He sees the tears of frustration streaming down his cheeks.

“Eren, we're knotted,” he says softly. “Don't struggle, you'll rip!”

But Eren doesn't hear this. All he can hear is himself saying, 'no! No! NO!!!'

Try as Mike might, he can't get the kid to listen to him. “Stop, Eren, you'll rip. Please, I don't understand what's wrong. Please tell me.”

Mike tries everything he can think of to help his Omega relax but nothing is working. Eren is hitting and clawing, trying desperately to get away. 

“Eren, please. You've got to stop this. We'll unknot soon just settle down.” Then Eren hits Mike so hard that he actually loses consciousness. That causes the knot to loosen and Eren rips away from Mike and flees. He runs so far so fast that he finds himself in the woods outside of their encampment. He is shaking and sobbing and entirely naked.

One of the guards, a Beta, happens upon him. “Hey, kid, are you alright?” the man asks. The moment Eren looks up to meet the man's eyes, recognition takes over as Marco whispers, “Eren? Oh my god, Eren, what happened to you?” 

As Marco bends to check him over, Eren hisses, “Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me!” 

“No. I won't touch you, Eren. You're safe now.” Marco says as he takes off his cloak and hands it over so Eren can cover his nakedness. A few moments later Marco is on his communicator calling Dr. Zoe. 

“Hanji here.”

“Yes, doctor, it's Marco Bolt. I'm at the perimeter location J6. I have Eren Jaeger with me. It looks like he's been attacked. He appears to be in Heat. Could you send someone with a med kit. He's pretty shaken up.”

“I'm on my way. Hanji out.”

It doesn't take the doctor long to reach J6. She has her assistant Moblit with her and the two of them find Eren with Marco. The kid is still trembling but appears more coherent than when Marco first found him. 

She pours a cup from a canteen and offers it to Eren saying, “Here. Drink this. It will help with those shakes.” He does what she asks after a few words of encouragement from the three of them. “Eren, were you attacked again?”

He looks up scared to say anything but shakes his head no. 

“Can you tell me what happened?”

He looks over at Marco whose kind eyes tell him it's okay if he doesn't feel up to it. “I was at the safe house...I...” Eren's eyes get huge when he blurts out, “Mike! You've got to help Mike. Oh, my god! I hit him. I hurt him!”

“Moblit, go to the safe house for me and check to see if Mike's alright,” Hanji adds quickly. Moblit nods and leaves a moment later. 

When Moblit arrives Mike is already sitting up and being attended to by Nurse Rico. She had heard the commotion and saw the kid run out of the room heading for the far end of the encampment. Mike has several scratches and one nasty shiner starting, but other wise he seems okay. “How did you know where to find me,” Mike asks.

“Eren. Marco found him out by J6. He started to tell us what happened then mentioned that he'd hit you and hurt you. I got to tell you, Mike, I never thought anyone could lay you out.”

“Well, now we know. I just can't figure out why he freaked out like that. Everything was going so well but then the next thing I know, he starts crying and clawing at me. I'd already knotted him so I tried to calm him down but that just made things worse.”

“You mean Hanji never told you?”

“Told me what?”

Moblit looks at the nurse but she says, “It's okay. I'm finished here,” before walking back to her post. 

“Eren was raped by a Bent Rutting Alpha less than a year ago,” Moblit states. “He's been coming to her sessions but he's still has a long way to go.”

“The fucker! Do you know who the Alpha is?” Mike asks.

“Um, that's the worst part. It was Levi.”

“What?” 

“It happened during the Shinganshina campaign. He was a mess when he fessed up to Hanji about it. He's been coming to her Alpha sessions. They talk for hours sometimes. It got worse right after Eren joined the service. I'm certain neither of them expected to be seeing the other on a daily basis.”

“Fuck. Why didn't anyone tell me? I'm the one responsible for the kid. Does Erwin know?”

“Yes. He had chosen Levi to be Eren's mentor after the attack in the mess hall. Levi refused and won't tell the Commander why. Told him to talk to Hanji about it. When he did, she told him the truth then suggested you be Eren's mentor. I don't think any of us expected you two to start dating. Had I known, I would have told you. As his mate, you deserve that much.”

Mike and Moblit head back to J6 together. The moment Eren sees Mike he runs to him saying, “I'm so sorry. Are you alright?”

“Eren, you don't have anything to be sorry about. I didn't know. I would have been so much more patient with you,” Mike states. Eren visibly tenses at having his secret out for all the world to see. 

“So Moblit told you which means Moblit knows, too,” Eren whispers. 

“Eren, I would have rather you told me but I understand it's not something talked about openly. Many people in your situation are barely able to function much less able to return to a normal life after being attacked. You are incredibly strong to have managed this much. Please, I don't have anything to say against what happened tonight. You're simply trying to move on. I'm just glad you're taking birth control to make certain we didn't add even more stress to your life by getting pregnant.”

Hanji's eyebrow lifts at that asking, “You're on birth control, Eren? It's not noted in your file.”

Mike looks at her then back at his mate saying, “I thought...wait, Eren, did you lie about that?”

Eren looks down quickly.

“Eren, you're in Heat! You shouldn't lie about things like that,” Hanji says. “Come on. You'll have to take a few different medicines over the next couple of days to prevent implantation, but we should be in time if you start right now.”

They head back to the lab and Hanji also adds, “The moment you're through with your Heat, you should start taking the birth control pills I prescribe. They're very effective. But first you need to take these,” she adds while handing him a set of seven pills. “They might make you queasy. Do you want to go back to the safe house? Or you can just have Mike mark you and believe me no one is going to mess with an Omega mated to this man.”

“How does the mark work?”

“Mike bites you on your scent glands. Both sides of your neck and both wrists, then he puts his own scent glands over the bites, rubbing it in which changes your own scent to show that you're taken. You can do the same to him if you want to ward off other Omegas,” Dr. Zoe adds.

Mike laughs at that. “Oh, yeah, 'cause I'm beating them off with a stick,” he muses.

Hanji raises an eyebrow at that saying, “You'd be surprised how quickly that will change once Eren's been marked, Mike. Remember, your scent will be coursing through his veins. Other Omegas will be curious as to why him and not them.”

“I can mark him later though, right?”

“Of course. You two can do whatever you feel most comfortable with but don't say I didn't warn you,” she adds with a knowing look.

“Mark me, Mike, that is if you still want me for you mate,” Eren says.

“Of course I still want you for my mate, Eren. Come here,” he says while giving his mate a firm hug. He coos at him and Eren exposes his throat automatically to him. He licks then bites just enough to break the skin not enough to really hurt the kid. He does the same on the other spots and then rubs his neck against all of the bite sites. It only takes a few moments for Eren's scent to change significantly. 

“Why do I find his scent even more appealing,” Mike asks.

“Because it's saying, 'He's mine,' to the olfactory senses in your brain,” Hanji explains. “Now Eren, you should be safe no matter where you go on base. You are a mated Omega. If an Alpha were interested in you now, he'd challenge Mike not you.”

“Wait, so everyone will know it's Mike that's my mate?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, um, we kind of wanted to keep this our secret,” Eren says. 

“Mainly because I wasn't even certain if recruits and officers are allowed to date,” Mike admits.

“You can mate with anyone you choose, Mike. You, too, Eren. The military cannot deny the natural instincts we inherently possess. To do so would be futile. No court could possibly enforce that.”

Mike sighs saying, “Thank you, Hanji. Well, Eren, I'll walk you back to the barracks, if you wish.” He nods at his mate and bids Hanji good night.

When he's back at the barracks, Eren says, “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“Eren, you're so worth it. I'd be a fool to give up so easily.” Eren embraces his mate and gives him a sweet kiss before entering the barracks and finding his cot. Mike walks away with a smile on his face.

When Eren lays down, Armin whispers, “Hey, Eren, where have you been and why do you smell like Zacharias?”

“Mike and I are a couple, Armin. He scent marked me to keep other Alphas away.”

“You and Mike? Wow, nice. Oh, wait...does Mikasa know?”

“Yes. We talked about it the other day and I told her I had a crush on him.”

“Good 'cause I don't want to get caught up in all the drama,” he murmurs as he rolls over to get some sleep. “Good night, lover boy.”

“Armin...”

“I'm just saying is all.”

* 

Two days after the new recruits from the 105th arrives, another city is attacked. Commander Smith begins shouting for everyone to gear up and follow him. He looks at Mike and says, “These recruits are too green. You need to stay here and drill them day and night if necessary. Get them ready, Captain. We may be gone for several weeks. Get them ready to be our replacements, if necessary.”

“Yes, sir,” Mike states with a fine salute. But the moment Mike lays eyes on Eren saddling his horse, his heart tells him to follow and protect. He strides over to his mate saying, “Come back to me, Eren.”

Eren turns and Mike immediately swoops him up in a hug. He also marks the kid again with a bite and his scent. Eren blushes at the intimate gesture on display for all the world to see. Levi is one of the ones to see this and a pang of jealously rips through his chest. Yes, he's happy the big man finally found someone but when he looks for Armin, the kid doesn't spare him even the briefest glance. 

Every where he looks Levi sees lingering displays of affection. Mike and Eren, Hanji and Moblit, even that damned Alpha Ymir from the 104th with her little Omega mate Krista. Fuck! Then Levi sees something that really rips his heart out...Commander Erwin caressing the cheek of Armin Arlert! Oh, hell no. Levi scowls at the two of them as he mounts his mare.

He rides up to Erwin's side saying, “We'd better get going, sir.”

Armin's eyes flicker to Levi's then but Erwin agrees with him and mounts his steed. A moment later the Commander is shouting, “Move out!” as the whole of his regiment minus those that need to stay behind follows.

The moment they are through the gate, Armin turns to Mike saying, “Commander Smith asked me to be your right hand man while he's away.”

“Yes, he told me. Come on. We have to whip this sad looking bunch of misfits into shape.” Armin smiles at that. Grilling these poor suckers will keep both of their minds off the fact that their mates just left to fulfill their destinies.

*

“So you and Armin, huh?”

“You want to talk about this now, Levi? We're kind of busy.”

“Yes, now. When did you two hook up?”

The Commander slices the head off of one of their enemies shouting, “A few days ago. Why? What's it to you?”

“He was my mate only a few weeks ago,” Levi states.

“You and Armin? After what you did to Eren?”

“That's the reason he's not my mate now. How did you two get together,” Levi asks while running another enemy through with his sword. 

“He was in heat. He came to me saying he was tired of meeting up with strangers. He wanted relief and asked if I would help him. I like the little mushroom head so I said, 'Yes'. Does that surprise you?”

“No. It pisses me off! I was hoping to fix things between us but if he's already mated...and to you no less, I have about as much chance of a snowball in hell of winning him back.” They both strike out and together to sever the head off another attacker.

“We haven't bonded, if that's what you're worried about,” the Commander adds.

Levi chuckles saying, “So you won't mind if I steal him away?”

“I didn't say that.”

“Then what are you saying?”

“If he agrees with it, I'll share him with you,” Commander Smith shouts.

“What?”

“It's better than losing a fine piece of ass like that, Captain,” the Commander adds as he swiftly saves Levi's life since the man is momentarily distracted. “Armin Arlert is one of the best Omegas I've had in quite some time. If he wants you, too, so be it.” 

Levi smirks at that idea. Holy shit, to share Armin is better than not having him at all.

The battle is long and hard won. Suffering only a few major and mostly minor casualties, the regiment heads back to their encampment. When they arrive, however, the entire camp is deserted! No Mike, no Armin, no Moblit and definitely no 105th. Everyone is just gone.

“Search everywhere!” Commander Smith insists but it's no use. They can't find not a hide nor a hair of their comrades. It's like they've just vanished into thin air.

Hanji looks at the Commander saying, “Sir, I think I have a way to track them. Listen everyone, we need to find Eren Jaeger.”

Eren is busy searching the far end of the camp when Jean yells, “Hey, Jaeger, Hanji's looking for you.”

“I'm sort of busy, Kirstein.”

“Yes, but Commander Erwin says it's important. Come on.” Eren follows close behind and soon sees everyone looking at him. 

“What did I do now?” he asks suspiciously. 

“Eren, Mike marked you right before you left for Trost, didn't he,” Hanji asks.

“Yes,” Eren adds with a bit of hesitation. 

“As his mate especially being so freshly marked, you should have a sixth sense of where he's at,” she explains. 

“Me? But how would I know where he's at?” Eren asks, perplexed. 

“Listen, we'll go to my lab. I'll mix a potion and have you inhale the fumes. That should help to point you towards him.”

Erwin sighs saying, “Eren, we have no other leads. It's at least worth a try.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren adds with a fine salute. He follows Hanji as do the rest of the officers. The lab is fairly crowded when she pulls out a chart of the surrounding countryside. She mixes the brew adding a drop of Eren's own blood to the mix before setting it before him. 

“Now, just relax and inhale the scent.” Eren does as he's told and they watch as his right hand hovers over the map and immediately goes toward one of the abandoned buildings on the far edge of the Provence.

Suddenly Eren's clutches his chest hissing, “Fuck!”

“What just happened, Eren,” Hanji asks. “What is it?”

“He's being tortured,” Eren gasps. 

“Let's go,” Erwin commands and his regiment quickly follows his lead. 

They ride for over an hour before finding the building Eren saw in his vision. “Third door on the left,” he whispers as they dismount their horses and approach on foot. The Commander chooses Levi's Squad to circle around behind the building to ensure no one escapes. Hanji's Squad waits until the others are in position before attacking from the front.

“Hands where I can see 'em,” she shouts the moment they enter.

“Thank god you're here,” Annie says from her place on the floor. Bert and Reiner are just wriggling out of their ropes when the others enter. Mike is sitting in a chair, blindfolded and bound. He's bleeding from a multitude of wounds. 

“Where are they,” Commander Smith states. 

“The 105th, no idea,” Annie insists.

“What are you three doing here,” Hanji asks.

“Patrol duty. We didn't even know you guy had left until several hours after you were gone,” Reiner states. 

Eren removes the hood from Mike's face and sees the bruises inflicted on him. Hanji moves closer saying, “Mike, can you hear me?”

The big man nods his head. 

“Mike, do you know who attacked you,” Commander Smith asks. Mike's head lulls to the side then like he's unconscious. “Mike? Mike, can you hear me?”

Mike's head jerks again like he's conscious once more. Hanji says, “We better get him back to camp, Commander. He may be suffering from a concussion.”

“You, Eren, and Ymir head back. We'll keep looking,” the Commander states.

Hanji helps Mike out of the building. Once he's certain no one else is following them, he leans down and whispers in Hanji's ear, “Leonhart is one of them.” At this Hanji momentarily stiffens since Annie is the only one of the three with Mike that was actually tied up. That must mean either Reiner or Bert, possibly both, are also in on it since someone had to have tied her hands.

“You're absolutely certain,” she asks the big man. He nods and so she gets Ymir and Eren to get Mike out of danger before circling back and spotting Levi's team. She whispers to him, “Mike just stated that Anne Leonhart is one of the enemies. Bert and Reiner have to be her accomplices since she was tired up and she couldn't have tied herself up.”

“Smith doesn't know?”

“No, he doesn't and he's right in the fray of it. Ideas?”

“Shoot Hoover, Braun, and Leonhart in the knees then torture the truth out of them.”

“Alright. Give me three minutes to get in the front door. I'll say I forgot something, then strike,” Dr. Zoe adds. Levi nods.

Hanji goes through the front door again and Erwin says, “I thought you left.”

“I'm going, sir, but first,” she says as she aims her weapon with deadly accuracy and shoots Hoover right through his knee. She swings catching Reiner next but Annie is quick and springs out the back window only to be captured by Levi's Squad.

Commander Smith doesn't bother asking the doctor what the hell she thinks she's doing since Annie did bolt instead of feigning ignorance and trying to talk her way out of it. The rest of the soldiers were a bit taken by surprise but soon realize that they've just captured enemy soldiers passing as their comrades. 

Reiner is shot in the thigh not the knees so he's holding his own fairly well. Bert, however, is squealing in pain. Crying and thrashing about on the floor. “You really should stop screaming,” Levi shouts firmly, “unless you want the next one through your brain.”

Bert tries to stop but it's too fucking painful. He does manage to get it down to a constant whimpering at least.

“How'd you know,” Erwin finally asks. 

“Mike said that Leonhart is one of them and well, she couldn't very well have tied herself up so these two must be in on it.”

“We should probably interrogate them right here since Armin is probably nearby,” the Commander adds.

“He's dead,” Reiner states.

“Then you'll tell us where his body is,” Hanji insists.

“Don't know,” Reiner adds. 

“Here let me jog your memory,” Hanji says as she reaches down to press her finger inside his bullet wound. 

“Bitch,” Reiner hisses. 

“No? Let's try this,” she adds while unsheathing her knife and twisting it inside the wound.

“I don't know,” Reiner shouts in her face.

“Who killed him?” Commander Smith asks.

Bert looks over at his friend but Reiner's not looking back at him. “I think Bert knows. Should I ask him, Reiner,” Hanji asks.

Hanji walks over and places the heel of her boot on Hoover's knee. “Annie,” Bert blurts out before she even presses down.

“Well, well, well, Anne Leonhart, are you the brains behind the brawn,” Hanji adds with a smirk. Annie's cool blue eyes don't look the least bit phased. A moment later she starts seizing as white foam escapes her lips. “Fuck,” Hanji hisses as she tells the soldiers to grab Bert and Reiner and force gags into their mouths before they can manage to kill themselves.

 

Annie flops around on the floor a few more minutes before her dead eyes gaze up at Bert accusingly. He starts to cry then Hanji is pressing down on his knee asking, “Where did you hide the bodies?”

“He can't answer with a gag in his mouth, Hanji,” Levi states. 

“True,” she says, but she's just so angry. Especially if Moblit is among the dead.

Jean comes running into the building saying, “Commander, we've found a shallow mass grave out a few clicks from here. It appears to be the 105th, sir. All dead.”

“Are Armin and Moblit among them,” Hanji asks.

“No. Just the newest recruits, Captain.”

“So Reiner, you lied to us,” the Commander adds. He lifts his own sidearm and shoots Reiner in his knee. He starts thrashing around as badly as Bert had. “We have all night, gentleman. And I expect I'll have my answers before morning.”

*

“Thank you,” Mike whispers in the empty room of Hanji's lab.

“For what?” Eren asks.

“For saving my ass, Bright Eyes,” Mike chuckles. “They were going to kill me. I heard them talking amongst themselves. Annie said that if I didn't give her something they could use soon, she was going to 'slit the bastard's throat'.”

Eren's eyes grow wide then. God, what would he have done if he lost Mike like that? He didn't want to think about it. “What do you think Hanji and the others are doing right now...”

“Alright let's see what we have here,” Hanji states while examining Annie's corpse. “Wow, three capsules including the one she broke. Jean, go find me a stick about an inch to two inches around and about eight inches long. I need to cut these suckers out before our assassins have a chance to break 'em.”

“Cut them out,” the Commander asks, “can't you just pull the teeth out?”

“Only if you happen to have a pair of pliers on you,” Hanji adds with a manic smile. She's seems to be enjoying this a bit too much, Levi notices.

“Which one first?”

“Well, Bert's willing to talk so I think Reiner,” Hanji adds. “He probably has more intel considering Hoover's a wuss. Of course, it will be harder to pull it out of him,” she adds while removing her pen knife. 

Jean returns in a few minutes later carrying a couple of different pieces of wood. 

Hanji looks them over and grabs the hard piece of Maple. “Now help me get Bert's teeth out,” she adds.

“I thought you said we're doing Reiner first,” Levi adds.

“I am but there's no reason Hoover can't suffer a little while I'm working on Braun.”

She extracts two molar with her pen knife from Hoover's mouth. He's got tears in his eyes again. Next she sticks the wood in Reiner's mouth to pry it open while she works. She notices that he almost had one of the capsils loose himself. 

“You little shit,” she says. She extracts three from him as well including the loose one. She tosses the teeth aside. “Alright, Commander, what would you like to ask first?”

“Where the fuck is Arlert, Reiner? I want the truth this time. What did you assholes do with him?”

Reiner still won't talk so Hanji begins cutting pieces off the man. First, his trigger finger. “Go to hell you fucking bitch,” he hisses.” Next an ear. 

“Stop! I'll talk,” Bert blurts out. Please...he really doesn't know.”

“So talk,” Levi says.

“Bert, don't,” Reiner warns and Hanji shoves the gag back in Reiner's mouth.

“You were saying,” Commander Smith adds.

“Annie was our contact. She and Reiner found Armin in Fervor the first day we arrived on base. He was bad off. They helped him through it. It took almost 23 hours but he finally came out of Heat. After that, Armin was one of us. The plan was to get as close to as many Officers as possible to gather usable intel. Captain Ackerman wasn't much help so he tried to seduce you, Commander. Luckily he was in Heat again and you were more than happy to comply. He found the file on 'Titan' and we knew you were getting close to figuring it out. He's with the Titans now. What they're doing with him, I have no idea.”

“Where are the Titans,” Hanji asks.

“They don't stay in one place too long for obvious reasons,” Bert states. 

“You must have some idea where to find them otherwise how do you plan to rejoin them,” the Commander adds.

“We can't. They'll contact us, not the other way around,” Bert explains.

*

It's been a week since Arlert and the others went missing. Eren still won't accept that his best friend is a traitor. No, not Armin. Never Armin. He gets looks from the other soldiers. He knows that they're wondering if he, too, is a traitor. No one seems to know what happened to Moblit. Hanji has tried every trick she knows to get the information out of Bert and Reiner both, but it's no use.

Eren's only true allies are his sister and his mate. Mike believes Eren when he tells him that Armin would never betray his allegiance to the Survey Corps. Eren believes Bert told them that to discredit Armin and make this into a witch hunt. He's afraid for his friend's life and a small part of him hopes Armin's never found.

Mikasa has gone searching for clues to where the Titans are hiding. She reports directly to Captain Zacharias but so far the leads haven't panned out.

“Eren, I know things are bad right now. I'm sure you'll be safer sleeping next to me at night instead of inside the barracks. Would you consider moving in with me?”

“You don't mind?”

“Of course not. You're my mate and my friend. I know the Commander has been a bit of an ass lately and I think it's prudent for us to be a united front. I trust you, Eren, and I know I'd really like waking up next to you every morning.”

Eren can't help but be moved by Mike's words. The acceptance, the love are so what he needs right at the moment. He puts his arms around the big man and hugs him tight. “God, I love you,” he whispers as a tear falls from his eye. Mike notices he's trembling a bit so he holds him close and coos to calm his little Omega.

Mike bends down to kiss Eren's neck and the starts to suck on his scent gland. Eren can't help but respond in kind and soon the two of them are passionately going at each other. 

“Sorry,” Mike says as he pulls away. “I can't help myself. You're so perfect!”

Eren laughs at that saying, “Perfect, huh? I never saw myself as that.”

“Eren, come with me to my quarters. I want to show you just how much you mean to me.”

Eren smiles unabashed at the implications. Damn, it's so nice having a partner that wants you. He follows Mike back to his quarters...to his bedroom...into his bed.

The bed is quite comfortable and hand crafted, Eren notes. It has to be. Mike is over six feet tall after all. The moment he hits the sheets, Eren starts removing his clothes. He wants to be filled by his well-endowed mate. He wants to feel loved and wanted. God, he need this! After all he's been through in the past week, he needs this so badly.

Mike undresses before sliding into bed with Eren. He says, “I want you to fill me, Jaeger. I want to feel you fuck me the way you want me to fuck you. I want to feel all that raw energy you keep under lock and key when you're not chasing Titans. I know you have a lot to get out of your system and well, I want you to take that frustration out on me!”

Eren is blown away by this idea. He never thought an Alpha would relinquish control and allow himself to be fucked. Damn, he finds Mike's idea incredibly hot!

Softly he admits, “I have no idea what to do, Mike. I mean, how do I fit this,” as he points to his own throbbing cock, “inside that?” he questions as he points to Mike's tight little star-shaped hole. 

Mike smiles at him saying, “With this,” as he hands Eren a bottle of lubricant. “Here,” he says while taking it back from him, “I'll teach you what to do.” Mike flips the lid open and squirts a generous amount of the slimy stuff on his own fingers. He begins to fondle his own opening, shoving one finger inside...then another as he works to open up the tight muscular ring surrounding his opening. 

Eren watches intensely as Mike closes his eyes and begins to move his hips making the most obscene noises. Eren likes that. His cock likes that too...watching his mate pleasuring himself and he squirts lube on his own hand and begins to help Mike. When Mike feels Eren press his hand against him, he takes him by the wrist and shoves his fingers deeper saying, “Oh, yes. Just like that, Eren.” 

Once Eren's got the hang of it, Mike squirts more lube directly on the younger man's cock and begins to stroke him. “Oh, shit that feels good,” Eren pants. 

“Spread your fingers while they're inside me,” Mike states and Eren notices when he does so, the muscle gives a bit allowing him easier access. “I'll present to you and you fuck me as hard as you want. I need to feel your fury, Jaeger. Give me your best fuck ever!”

Mike puts his ass in the air and Eren laughs at the strangeness of his Alpha presenting to him...an Omega. But as soon as Eren slides his cock into that wonderfully hot hole, he's hooked. “Oh, shit...is this what you feel? Fuck, no wonder Alphas are always after me. Damn, Mike...I don't know if I'll ever go back to just being fucked. This feels so good. So Fucking hot! Oh, god...I'm not going to last very long at all.”

Eren keeps pumping the big man's ass with great deep strokes. He thinks about all the shit Bert spouted about Armin and he rams Mike, fucking him harder than he ever intended but it feels so good to take out his frustration, his anger...damn, there's no way he'll just play the part of 'fuckee'. He wants to be the 'fucker' now that he knows what he's been missing.

It doesn't take Eren long to reach his peak but when he's through, he isn't ready to stop yet either. “Eren, that was the best fuck I've ever had,” Mike says with eyes blazing and full of lust. My turn,” he growls and Eren realizes what he means...time for round two.

Oh, Eren didn't realize his slick was running and he's been giving off a potent 'fuck me' odor that his Alpha mate has been waiting to strike. “Put that fine ass of yours in the air. I need to get my rocks off.”

Eren is too taken by Mike's scent to do anything but obey. He sticks his ass high in the air as Mike smacks each cheek until their a nice hot pink shade. He bends down, licking that tasty slick from his lover's thighs then tight hole. Oh, it feels even better than Eren remembers. Mike lines up his cock with Eren's entrance and shoves his way inside. Mike isn't nearly as forceful since he doesn't want a repeat of last time's trauma, but he is firm and strikes Eren's prostrate repeatedly making him orgasm a second time with just a few strokes.

“Fuck me, Mike. Harder, deeper, faster,” Eren begs so Mike does speed up a bit and slams himself as far as his dick will go. Damn, Eren can't help but feel he's got the best mate ever! The man is gentle when he needs him to be and a beast when he needs that.

Eren is screaming as shockwaves tremble throughout his body. His legs start to shake and incredibly, he cums a third time. When Mike is finished with him, Eren's body is totally wrecked but in such a pleasant way, he's not about to complain about it.

Mike climbs off him and cuddles him from the side saying, “You are the best mate, Bright Eyes, that any Alpha's ever had.”

“I was just thinking the same thing about you. Will you bound with me, Mike? I don't want to ever lose you.”

“Seriously, you want to be bounded to me? Eren, I...I don't know what to say.”

“Say 'Yes'.”

“Yes, of course yes,” Mike says as he grabs hold of his mate and hugs him with such love, such devotion, he never wants to let go.”

*

Levi can't stand it. They've been at it for hours now. If he has to hear Jaeger scream Mike's name one more time...ugh! He needs to remind Zacharias just how thin the fucking walls to their quarters really are. He has a pillow over his face and is trying to drown out the sound when he hears Jaeger shout, “Oh, god, yes, Mike, yes!”

That's it! Levi tosses his pillow aside and grabs his clothes. Hell, if he ain't going to get any sleep, at least he wants to be getting laid also. He heads for the room in the safe house. Fuck, he realizes he's become a regular customer. If only Armin hadn't stopped being his. Wait, Armin's still missing and possibly a traitor. Fuck it. He'll take whoever and fuck them into next week.

When the Omega arrives it's a woman this time. Not Levi's favorite but still. Then he gets a good look at her face.

“Krista, what the fuck are you doing here? Everyone knows you're Ymir's girl.”

“Oh, Captain. Um, sorry. We had a fight,” she sniffs.

Levi has his arms crossed over his chest and is glaring at the poor thing. “No offense, kid, but your Alpha is one scary bitch. There's no way in hell I'm touching you.”

“Please, Captain, I don't want sex. I just need someone to hold me. Will you do that for me?”

He scowls at her saying, “So when Ymir kills me for touching you, I won't even have the memory of a good lay to look back on? Hell no!”

“Please, sir, I...I...” she starts sobbing then. 

“Fuck,” he groans, “come on,” Levi says while grabbing hold of the little Omega's arm and hauling her ass back to the woman's barracks. 

Ymir is pacing. She's trying to figure out just where to find her little mate when Levi clears his throat saying, “Don't kill the messenger but you need to make amends with Krista before she does something stupid like trust an Alpha wanting sex to just cuddle with her.”

Ymir growls at him and pulls her tiny mate into her arms saying, “Krista, where the hell were you?”

“Like you care,” she says while shrugging out of Ymir's grasp.

“Of course I care, you silly twit. You're my girl.”

“Oh, yeah, then why won't you bond with me?” Krista says with a scary face of her own.

“Oh, will you two shut the fuck up already,” Mikasa yells from her place on her cot. Levi laughs at that. Well, at least Mike and Eren aren't in the same room as him.

“I'll leave you two to figure this shit out on your own,” Levi states. “Oh, and Krista, stay away from the safe house unless you're just locking yourself away, woman.”

“You went to the safe house,” Ymir hisses. “To do what exactly?” Levi just rolls his eyes and he walks away.

Levi considers returning to the safe house but then he hears a noise that puts that thought in the back of his mind. What he sees is a very dehydrated and starved Moblit stumbling toward the camp. The man is bloody and beaten and clearly on the shitty side of dead. “Fuck,” Levi hisses. He grabs hold of him and starts carrying the man to Hanji's quarters.

He starts kicking her door shouting, “Hanji! Hanji, for fuck's sake, open up.”

He knows she's been sedating herself ever since Moblit and Arlert's abductions so he knows she'll be hard to wake but by the time he shouts her name a third time the door is yanked open and she says, “What, Levi? You know I'm trying...” The moment her foggy brain is clear enough to realize what or rather who he's holding in his arms she cries, “Moblit! Quick, bring him in. Put him on the couch.”

Levi does as asked and Hanji runs to the kitchen for her medical kit. She works feverishly assessing his injuries and pumping her mate full of sorts of vitamins and fluids to get him back to a coherent state again.

“Moblit, sweetheart, can you hear me?”

Moblit takes a moment to respond. “Titans...torturing Armin,” he manages to say. “Bringing him to Fervor...fucking him raw.” Levi cringes at the idea of his...or rather Erwin's little Omega being brought into Heat...Fervor Heat at that and being fucked mercilessly by the Alpha's of the Titans. Shit!

“Where are they, Moblit? How can we find them?”

“No idea,” Moblit states, “left trail. Pieces of cloth.”

Levi's eyes sparkle at the prospect. He bends forward and kisses the man on his greasy hair saying, “Genius!” Then Levi heads straight to Commander Smith's quarters. “Come on, Erwin. Wake the fuck up!” Levi shouts as he pounds on the man's door.

“This better be good,” Erwin growls as he answers his door. Seeing 'Mr. Perfect' with bedhead hair and morning stubble makes Levi smirk.

“Don't worry, Commander,” Levi says, “it is. Moblit just stumbled back into camp. He's a mess but the man managed to leave a trail of cloth to show us the way to the Titan's encampment.”

“Levi, I could kiss you!” Erwin spouts as his irritation at being woken in the middle of the night is quickly forgotten.

“Maybe later,” Levi adds with another smirk. 

“Assemble your squad. We'll leave at once,” the big man states as he charges back into his bedroom to get dressed. 

Levi loves the idea of interrupting Mike and Eren but then he thinks better of it since Armin is Eren's best friend and the man might be overly emotional once he realizes his friend's being tortured. Of course Eren will be glad to know that he was right all along. You don't torture your allies so obviously Armin isn't a traitor after all.

Levi grabs the rest of his people and even a few extras just so there's enough to take on the Titans properly. He returns to Hanji asking, “Who else can you spare that knows something about medicine?”

“Take Nurse Rico from the safe house. She's nearly as good as either one of us,” Hanji admits.

Levi nods and sends Jean Kirstein to retrieve the woman. They head out on foot, pulling the horses behind them since the trail is easier to find from the ground. It takes them several miles before they finally find what they're searching for. The Titans are much closer than they thought. 

Levi is the one to find Armin bound, gagged, and presenting. He realizes this makes for easier access to the poor Omega. He sees the needle tracks on his arms and bruises all over his small naked form. The moment Levi removes his gag Armin moans, “Please, Moblit, just kill me. I can't...please, no more.”

“Shh, Armin, I'm here to help you,” Levi coos but Armin's too far gone to hear this. 

Again he cries, “Just kill me. Please, kill me. No more...please no more Fervor. I want to die. Please just let me die,” he adds with another sob. 

“Armin, no one's going to hurt you,” Levi promises as he cuts the little Omega's legs loose. He carries the young man out of the dingy building, covering his nakedness with his cloak. He loads him onto Kirstein's horse and tells Jean to ride like the wind back to Hanji's lab. With a nod, Kirstein mounts behind Armin and takes off. 

It only takes a few minutes before all the sleeping Titans are slaughtered. Even the guards that were protecting the outer rim are quickly dealt with. Mikasa takes great satisfaction in disemboweling their king. What they didn't expect to find is a warehouse full of Omegas in various states of Fervor. All of them clearly abused by their captors. All of them begging for either mercy or death.

“What do we do with this lot,” Levi asks his Commander.

“Gather them up, take them to Hanji, and once their wounds have healed we'll return them to their homes,” Erwin states stoically. Levi nods. 

Turning to his squad he shouts, “You heard the man. Gather up the survivors. Escort them back to camp.” 

*

After Armin's had a couple of days to recover, Levi takes him to see Bert and Reiner. He puts a blade in the little blonde's hand saying, “Commander Smith thought you'd like to be the one to execute these two. If you'd rather...” but Levi doesn't get to finish his sentence because Armin has already swiftly lopped the heads off each of the prisoners. “Fuck, Armin, that was wicked fast.”

He hands Levi back his blade saying, “And much too quick. I should have savored it.” Levi's eyes flare at that. Wow, he needs to get back in this man's good graces so they can fuck again. He'd really like to see what Armin would do to him now that the man has a bitterness he needs to quench.

It takes Armin nearly a year before he even considers being intimate with another person again. By then the Commander has replaced him with some woman from the 106th. Levi is sitting, waiting inside the safe room again when the wisp of a man enters. “Oh, it's you,” Armin murmurs. 

“Armin, I know you'd rather have almost anyone but me but hear me out. You need a partner and so do I. We can just be fuck buddies, if that's all you really want. But we both need something on a regular basis and given the circumstances...”

Levi doesn't get to finish what he is saying since Armin is already on him, attacking his lips. Levi wraps his arms around the man, holding him close. They tumble to the bed together as Armin says, “Are Wednesday nights still good for you?”

“Yes,” Levi pants. “Oh, fuck Armin. I've missed you so much.”

“Good,” Armin states with another kiss. “I think I would like a steady partner...one I can rely on.”

“If you'll have me...” Levi starts to say.

“I've already had you,” Armin adds with a smile. “But I wouldn't mind having you again...and again...and again.”

“Armin, I can do that,” Levi adds as he reaches for the young blonde's pants. 

Armin grabs hold of his wrist then and says, “From the front only though, okay? I still don't like being taken from the back.”

Levi nods knowingly. Yes, this poor Omega has been through hell. Levi takes it slow with him, being gentle and loving. Armin deserves no less than that. He's a good man, a good Omega. He deserves to be taken care of the way an Alpha should love his mate.

 


End file.
